Hart On My Sleeve
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Val H. is a lot of things. She's Ginny Weasley's best friend. She's the daugther of two rich, important people. She's a closet Junior Socialite. She's single. The first three will never change. But one little trip back home may just change the last
1. Dysfuntional Is My Middle Name

A/N: This is the first chapter of my second feature length OC story. It's about Valerie Hart, best friend and roommate of Ginny Weasley. If you've read my mini-ficlet 'Instigator' you've heard of Val H. If you haven't, it doesn't matter. Read & Review! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which means I don't own Ginny. But however, I do own Val H., her family and all of her dysfunction. So it seems like I own a lot. Smiles. Life doesn't suck.

**Chapter One**

**Dysfunctional Is My Middle Name**

Hello, my name is Valerie Hart and this is my story...

I'm not quite sure where I should start. I was living in London, although I'm from the States, in a nice little flat with my roommate--and best friend--Ginny Weasley. The two of us did everything together, including having spent the holidays in each other's company. I had spent my first winter holidays in Europe with Ginny's family. I had lived with her for four months, since the previous September. This year though, Ginny wants to go home with me. I tried to talk her out of it, but she just won't have it. I knew that stubborn streak in Ginny would someday be turned on me. She is far too much like her mother. It's scary sometimes.

Why am I trying to talk her out of it, you ask? While I have an amazingly good time with Ginny's family, especially during the holiday season, _I _don't even have a good time with my family. So I can't expect Ginny to. My family is just difficult to understand, an outsider wouldn't be able to comprehend. I must sound weird, talking about understanding and outsiders. My family is an acquired taste. My family is crazy, and fine I'll say it, dysfunctional to the max. You really don't want to hear why. But I guess I'll tell you anyway.

It may have a little to do with the size, but not much. I have three sisters, and five brothers. I think maybe it has more to do with how many marriages and divorces there have been. And when I talk about marriages and divorces, I only refer to those of my mother and father. Shall I explain further? Might as well. My dad was my mother's third husband, and she was his second. Since they divorced, my mother has married twice more, making her total five at the current time. My father has remarried once more--though I think this will stick.

One of my sisters came from my mother's first marriage--the only one that is older than me. I have two older brothers, who are the same age, one from my mother's second marriage and one from my father's first. Together my parents had one son a year older than me and two daughters: me and my llittle sister. When my father married Sharon, his current wife, they had twin boys and a little girl. There are so many, yet the sad thing is no matter how you look at it , I'm always the middle child.

I blame most of the dysfuntion on my mother, and I know this Christmas with her is going to be a _blast_. Did you notice the sarcasm? She can get a little crazy during the holidays, planning all kinds of parties, get togethers, luncheons and galas. Just kidding on the last one, well not really. But I'm completely serious on the crazy planning thing. It doesn't help that Maddie--my oldest sibling, sister, whatever--got engaged like a week ago. Can you say engagement extravaganza? Two days ago, I received the itinerary for the two weeks I'm planning to spend there. It has almost every minute of everyday planned out for me and Ginny. She just laughed when I showed it to her. She thinks these "events", as my mother insists we call them, are going to be fun. I, however, know better.

These things are my mother's way of keeping close ties to her "important" friends. When I say important her, _rich_ is impllied along with it. My mother has always been--by definition--a socialite. She's nearly a celebrity in our society. She might as well be one. Anybody who's somebody is at her annual Christmas Bash. Of course that's why she loves having all of her children there, even her stepchildren--my father's children. She even invites my father and Sharon--along with the twins and little Cecil. She must have him there to show that she can behave amicably toward her ex's. It proves their divorce never turned nasty--that's good PR for her. It shows she's the charitable, compassionate, I-love-everybody person she claims to be. Plus it doesn't make it odd that his older child, Cameron Hart is there when he has no blood relation to anyone there--or high social ranking.

But she must have him there. He is part of _the_ duo that makes all parties fabulous. Cameron Hart--you know my half brother from my father's first marriage--and Matthew Wilson, my half brother from my mother's second marriage, are the same age. When my parents were married they were the Golden Boys, perfect in every way. Young, but perfect in every way. They have always been the best of friends since then, even after the divorce. My mother's party scene gave the two a nice playing field to become the bad ass, playboy hotties they are today. Never seen apart, as teens they whiled the female offspring of the most important wizarding families on the East Coast. Even now as young adults they retain such a status. I'm only two years younger than them, I've seen every move they've made since they grew out of their girls-have-cooties phase. They're my big brothers and the funniest people I know, besides Ginny, and it wouldn't be a party without them.

But I'm getting off track. My point was I didn't want to go, let alone take Ginny with me. I had to though, my mother begged and begged. She begged so much that she was still begging even after i said yes. Then Ginny begged me to let her come too. She said she couldn't handle Phlegm--some nickname she had for one of her older brother's wife--_and _Lavender. Not long ago Gin's brother Ronald, sorry _Ron_--he hated me for weeks after I called him Ronald for the first few days I knew him--proposed out of the blue to an old flame. Ginny says he's an idiot for doing it, says he only did it because Harry proposed to Hermione and he couldn't be left out. She pleaded with me to take her with me, repeatedly and for long periods of time without pause. Ginny thinks high society will be fun, and she misses out on it all the time. See both Ron, Harry, Hermione and even Lavender work at the Ministry and they get to experience all the 'society stuff' that comes along with the job. I finally had to give in and I regretted it the moment I said yes. I tried to talk her out of it not five minutes after I agreed to let her come. But damn her, she wouldn't let me.

So here I am, packing my bags for a trip I don't want to take, on my way to see family I don't care to see, with a person I don't want to take with me. In two days I would be in complete hell. It just has to be complicated, doesn't it? My life just can't be simple. But with the people I call family and the people I claim to be my friends, I can't expect it to be. I thought movig to a new city, country, continent would simplify things. It didn't. It only got me mixed up with Ginny and she's a big part of this problem. And if my life wasn't complicated enough as it was, it would only get worse once I was back home. I should have known.


	2. Dread On Arrival

A/N: The second installment of HOMS! Nothing much to say. R&R. Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or Ginny) but I do own Valerie Hart, and the entire Hart Family.

**Chapter Two**

**Dread On Arrival**

I hadn't even left yet and I was already dreading our arrival. Ginny's only words of comfort: get over it. They were followed by 'I've been getting ready for this for weeks, I'm traveling by muggle means, and my bags are heavier that they've ever been. You'll get on the plane, if I have to drag you by the ear.' Too much like her mother, I will say it again. I will admit it, Ginny scares me sometimes. I find doing as she say, lessens the fear a little. So I did as she said. I boarded our plane without complaint and was soon on my way back to the States. It was going to be a bumpy ride--and I wasn't talking about the flight. Oddly enough, Ginny was amazed by the plane _and _the flight. I had expected her to be a little scared by the idea. I was scared on my first plane ride. But then I rethought my expectation. Ginny had spent much of her school days on a broomstick, suspended in mid-air. The plane couldn't be much different for her, fear-wise.

We were traveling by air plane because both floo powder and apparation were out of the question. Not because of laws or blocks or anything of that nature. They just got me to my destination too quickly for my liking. A plane ride was the slowest way I could think of, short of renting a row boat and crossing the Atlantic using just my upper body strength. Plus I've flown many times before. It may be classified as a muggle transportation, in the States something classified as muggle isn't necessarily unknown to us wizarding folk. Not like in Europ where purebloods--like Ginny and her family--don't know what telephones are.

Our magical culture and muggle culture is all mixed in together. Besides the fact that I can do magic, I own an owl as a pet, and fly on a broomstick, I live like a muggle. That was easy enough for Harry and Hermione to understand because they've grown up in muggle homes, but Ron's only comment was 'Why would you want to live like that?' Ginny just rolled her eyes at her brother's clueless behavior. If you've noticed I spend most of my time with Ginny and Ginny spends most of her time with her brother and his friends. So my exposure to people in Europe is limited to basically the four of them and the rest of the Weasley clan.

Despite the length of the flight--seven hours, gasp--I still arrived far sooner than I wanted. I would just have to deal. I took a deep breath as I stepped off the plane, just to get myself ready. After we had retrieved our luggage from baggage claim and proceeded to the exit of the airport, we were greeted by a nice man in a driver's uniform--suit and driving hat--with a little sign that read 'Valerie Hart and friend.' He took us by limo from the airport to my mother's house--no matter who she married she would never move out. Don't you just love the effects of New York society on people? She sent a _limo _to pick us up. She's lived in the same mansion probably a majority of her natural born life. She is definitely a New York socialite.

When we arrived at the above mentioned mansion, we were greeted at the door by mother's favorite man servant--also known as James the family butler. We were shown to the "living room"--a room that is far too gigantic to be classified as _just a living room_--where not only my mother and new husband but my entire family, including my father and Sharon, were waiting. The first thing I did was laugh and turn to Ginny, pointing something out on a piece of paper I had pulled from my pocket.

"See I told you she planned everything." I scoffed, pointing to the line that read: 'Greet Valerie and friend with entire family.' And that was all I got to say before we were bombarded by mother.

"Valerie, Darling, Honey! Oh how I've missed you! It's been too long! If you insist on living an ocean away, you must visit more often! Everyone, come on, say hello to Valerie!" Yes she does talk like that. Every sentence that leaves her mouth demands an exclamation point.

"Mom, hello. Hello everyone." I turned to view the room.

"Come on Valerie, come in! Sit down! You must be Valerie's friend! I'm Jennifer Donald! It's wonderful to meet you!"

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied timidly as my mother shook her head vigorously.

"Hey Mom, let me introduce her to everyone else, okay?" I said, catching Ginny by the shoulders and pulling her out of range of my mother.

She whispered to me as we headed into the room, "Your mother scares me."

"I tried to tell you." I whispered back.

"I'm still glad I came." Ginny shot with a smile, "Even if your mother's crazy."

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes.

I led Ginny first in the direction of my father and Sharon, who were surrounded by their three kids on one of our couches. My sister Madeline, Maddie for short, was sitting on one of the love seats with a man I had never seen who I took to be her fiance. Apparantly my mother grandly approves of him, even though his four years older than her at thirty. Matthew and Cameron were holded up in the corner. When I looked their way they gave me a short wave before turning back to each other. I swear those two will never change. Even at twenty-four they act like a bunch of sex-deprived sixteen year olds. William and Christine--or Will and Chrissy--my two siblings that share the exact same parents as I have, were sitting together on the window seat. Will, my favorite of all my siblings, is only a year older than me. My mother had returned to her seat with her current husband--of four months--whom I had never met before. I missed the wedding. As we ended up right in front of my father, I turned my attention back to him.

"Hi dad." I smiled. My dad is nice, I like my dad.

"Val, honey. It's been too long." He replied standing to hug me.

Quietly I responded, "At least you can say that without putting an exclamation point at the end."

"Well you mother was excited to see you."

"No, she's just _always _like that." I corrected and he chuckled. "Ginny this is my dad, Robert Hart, and this lovely woman here is Sharon, his wife."

"Nice to meet you." Ginny replied as she shook both their hands.

I turned to the two boys that sat on one side of my father. The twins, my brothers. They were already squirming. At nine years old, sitting still was no on of their favorite pasttimes. "These ar the twins, Tyler and Trevor.

I pointed each out individually. Like Ginny's brothers, Fred and George, Ty and Trev were identical, save for their style of haircut. Ty had his hair short and spiked, while Trev had his shaggy and long. That's how I kept track of them. Ty is the shorter nickname, he has the shorter hair. Trev is the longer nickname, he has the long hair.

Next to Sharon, on the far side of the couch from the boys was our little sister. She looked nothing like my father, she was like an exact replica of her mother: white blonde hair and blue eyes. She is four, and counting. I squatted down so I was at her level and she smiled.

"And this is Cecil, she's going to be five soon. She only has about three more weeks." I introduced her. "Do you want to say hi to my friend Ginny?"

She nodded, "Hi."

"Hi Cecil, my you're gorgeous aren't you?" Ginny replied, and Cecil only giggled in response. Compliments make her shy, and she's shy most of the time.

We moved on to Matt and Cameron as they were closest. I instantly recognized the look on their faces as they viewed Ginny. I would have to put a stop to that. That being the schemes running through their heads. They would try to pick up on her if I didn't stop the idea right in it's tracks.

"Ginny Weasely, Matthew Wilson, and Cameron Hart. My brothers, but to each other bear no relation." I explained.

"Ah, the Golden Boys." Ginny nodded, "I've heard a lot about your _escapades._"

"So our reputation proceeds us?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More than you know." I cut in.

"And, Ginny..." Cam began.

"No, no, no. Hands off, okay? Don't even think about it." I shook my head.

"Why, Val? You're the little sister. We don't need to take orders from you." Cam replied and Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, that's funny. But I know enough hexes to turn you into something so unattractive, _you'd _dislike yourself, before you could even utter the first syllablle of any of your infamous pick up lines."

"Right." Matt nodded. "Hands off the friend, got it."

With that I dragged Ginny over to Maddie and the fiancee. The man's name is Drake Nickels. Maddie had been seeing him for almost eight months before he proposed. I didn't even know she was seeing anybody, let alone someone who was serious enough to consider marrying. You really get out of the loop when you move out of the country.

On my way toward Will and Chrissy, I got sidetracked by my mother. She wanted me to finally, formally meet the new husband. As my mother railed us into a conversation with the new hubby, not caring that I still had two family members to introduce, I had my back to where Will and Chrissy were. Ginny did her best to have some input in the conversation, even as my mother dominated. I flat out ignored it. I sort of spaced, just a little. Then I heard it.

"Long time, no see Chick-a-Dee."

I whipped around to find Will standing right behind me. I grinned and hugged him tightly. Hmm. Chick-a-Dee, Will was the only one that called me that. He kind of borrowed it off our father. From the day I was born my dad had always called me his little chick--because I was his first biological daughter. He wouldn't have Chrissy for six more years. Well it caught on, and Will had forever since called me Chick-a-Dee. I let him because he was the person I was closest to in my family. And I hadn't heard that in so long.

"Ginny, I want you to meet my favorite brother, Will." I said once I released him, pulling her away from my mother. "Will, my best friend Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." Ginny smiled.

"A pleasure." Will reciprocated.

Ginny reached out her hand to shake hsi and he took it, but instead of shaking it he kissed it. Society manners, my mother taught him formality with women. I noticed. I also noticed the way Ginny looked at Will when she first saw him. I would have to talk to her about that.

"So where'd Chrissy run off to?" I replied looking around Will to see an empty window seat.

"Said she had to call somebody and that she'd talk to you later, which means..." Will began.

"She won't." We finished together.

"That's all right." I said. "She's a teenager, I know how it is."

"Probably a boy, huh Val?" Ginny smirked, nudging me.

"It's better not be." Will shook his head. "Ironically, Us Harts don't have good track records when it comes to affairs of the heart."

"Funny, Will." I rolled my eyes.

"It's true. Dad is on his third wife, while Sharon seems to be the real deal, he still had to go through two other women to get to her, including Mom. Which means he had to be just the tinsiest bit desperate to stay with her what was it nine years, and have three kids." Will began his explanation. "Then there's Cameron. He's gone through more girls than we can count..."

"That's true." I interrupted, "We tried."

"Yes, and then I admit, I have not had much luck when it comes to the ladies," Will sighed dramatically, "Then there's Val here with..."

"Her want to not talk about it." I cut him off, and sent him a look that shut him up.

"What about Val?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh Val, and her utter lack of romantic experience." Will responded watching my face the whole time.

It wasn't the truth, but I didn't want the truth spread, especially not to Ginny. The truth just drudged up too many bad memories of a past better left forgotten. So lies were better. Lies were good. In my situation, lies protevted me. In an attempt to draw the attention from me, Will addressed Ginny with a question instead.

"So what about you Ginny Weasley? We just spilled the love troubles of our entire paternal line, surely you can share some of your romantic adventures." Will asked, looking directly at Ginny.

"Well, I dated three different guys in two years, while I was in school. None ended the way I wanted. And since then I have been happily single." Ginny gave the condensed version of her love life, and I noticed how she left out that one of those three was the famous Harry Potter. That was usually the first things she said, it was intimidating to some people--the kind of people Ginny wouldn't date. This time she didn't even mention it. That was a change.

I smiled, "She's the only one in her family, besides her brother Ron--who's the same age as you--who has love problems."

"Really, because you don't seem like a person who would have love troubles." Will replied.

I rolled my eyes and before Will could drop some cliched line about Ginny being 'too beautiful to not have a boyfriend,' I started to pull Ginny away. "We're going to go get set up into our rooms, come on Ginny."

"Night Sis, Ginny." Will nodded to us.

"See you in the morning, Will." I responded.

"Yeah, you know...the big family breakfast." Will chuckled, "Should be fun. Mom and Joshua can be hilarious together in the morning."

"Joshua?" I frowned.

"The new husband." Will clarified.

"Oh. See you in the morning." I nodded.

"Night Will." Ginny said before I gently began to push her from the room.

I said a short goodnight to the rest of my family. I then led Ginny up a flight of stairs and down one of the wings of the house to where are rooms were located. I was going to stay in my old room with Ginny in one of the ones next to me. The two rooms, on either side of mine, were now guest rooms. The one Ginny would be staying in used to be Maddie's, but since her fiancee is now staying with her my mother set them up in one of the larger guest rooms in the other wing of the house. I pointed the right room to Ginny and followed her in. Her luggage was already stacked up at the foot of her bed.

Ginny looked around the room in amazement. "Wow, this room has to be bigger than my entire house."

"Not quite, but almost." I joked.

"That's funny, Val. So, what's up?" Ginny replied.

"What do you mean what's up? Nothing's up."

"Something's up, or you'd be in your room already."

"I've been in here maybe two minutes."

"Still...tell me what's going on." Ginny's tone turned commanding--just a little.

"You like my brother." I finally said simply, watching the reaction that appeared on her face. Surprised and...embarrassment. I had so caught her.

"You're being silly. I just met him. I mean Will's cute and all, but..."

"I didn't say it was Will." I suppressed a smile.

"Well, I doubt you meant one of the nine year olds." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"I could have meant Matt or Cameron."

"Yes, _but_ you told them to leave me alone." Ginny argued.

"That I did, but I said _you_ liked him, not the other way around." I looked her directly in the eye as I added, "And you so totally do."

"Fine maybe I do, but nothing will come of it. I promise. I'll leave him alone." Ginny put her hands up in mock surrender.

"No, you misunderstood. Will, you can have. He deserves someone like you. And, hell,_ you _deserve someone like _him._" I shook my head. "It was Matt and Cameron you needed to steer clear of. They're just more trouble than they're worth."

"Oh." Ginny responded, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, the door's open when you find you're ready to walk through it."

I punctuated my point by turning the knob to her door and walking backwards out of her room, as I pushed it open. Ginny just rolled her eyes and turned away from me. I closed the door behind me and went to my own room. Once I was inside I let out a silent chuckle.

The more I thought about it, the more I thought Will and Ginny would be good together. They deserved good people. If things worked out the way they looked like they were going to work out, there was going to be romance in the air.

Little did I know that Will and Ginny weren't the only people who would be experiencing romance these next couple weeks.


	3. Fun With The Family

A/N: This is chapter three. This one probably isn't the best chapter, but I swear it will get better. The thing is, I usually write my chapters/stories out on paper first--so I end up reading it like a gazillion times before I type it up and post it or I rewrite if it sucks--but this time I didn't. I just typed it up as I went along. I got about half way through, and I was like this isn't that great--but I didn't feel like completely trashing it when I had already typed that much up...so I didn't. It's okay, but it's not my best. Well, let me know what you think! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Three **

**Fun With The Family**

The next morning was in so many words..._interesting_. Definitely interesting. Not entirely something I would ever be interested in repeating, but interesting in it's own weird, dysfunctional, crazy way.

Will was right when he said our mother and the new husband can be hilarious in the morning, and for good reason. They were still in the prolonged Honeymoon stage. This meant they had brought the honeymoon back home with them. In a month or so that phase of their marriage would be over and one of two things will happen. The first thing is once it's over they will fall into a routine--your average routine--and stay married for a while, until my mother gets bored and dumps him for husband number six. The second is once it's over she dumps him right then and there. That's just my mother's sad little process.

However, it isn't over yet and we get to experience the benefits--or rather non-benefits--of it. No one likes to see their parents get all mushy and _physical_ at the breakfast table--or anywhere for that matter, it's only worse when you're in the middle of eating. Let's just say, you'd like it even les if the man you're mother is all over isn't your father. Rather unappetizing isn't it?

Either way, I'm getting ahead of myself and I don't really want to talk about my mother and the things she does. I would have to get into my Junior Socialite mode to get through these next weeks without prying my hair from my head. I wouldn't be considered a genuine society woman, but being the child of one of the most _social_ woman in our community would be enough to make my name a household icon. Every person at my mother's events would know me by face, name and--I wouldn't be surprised--voice. I would have to be the perfect, polite daughter--which I'm really not much of--so not to cast shame upon my mother's reputation. One step over the line by me, Will, Chrissy, Matt, Maddie or anyone related to her would cause major uproar. Hense having to go into Junior Socialite mode. Manners and etiquette, that was the key. I don't really have such things--or not much of it--but I can fake it real well.

In agreement with our itinerary, I woke up at eight to get ready for our nine 'o' clock breakfast. "You never come to the table in your night clothes," was one of the first rules that my mother had for us children. You were dressed and ready for the day before you got your breakfast, and that was final. My mother is a peculiar woman. Saturdays were the worst. I wanted to sleep in and lounge around in my pajamas all day. We all did. But according to my mother, if we wanted to do that we had to stay in our rooms.

I pulled my unruly hair into a quick ponytail before I left my room to wake up Ginny. She wouldn't be used to our schedule. It was time to fix that. I knocked on her door a couple of times and hearing no answer I let myself in anyway. Ginny was sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep. I rolled my eyes, my knocking hadn't disturbed her at all. I came to one side of her bed and shook her until she stirred.

"What? What's going on? What happened?" Ginny rambled the questions off as she shot up out of bed.

"It's time to get ready for breakfast." I replied, moving back toward the door.

"What do you mean _get ready_ for breakfast?" Ginny questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I mean, get ready for breakfast. Showered, dressed and ready to go, you have thirty minutes." I answered, "The bathroom is the second door there, the first is the closet."

I pointed out the personal bathroom off her room--I guess it was more of a suite--and walked out. As I closed her door behind me, I looked up to find Will standing in the doorway of his room--the one across the hall from mine--brushing his teeth. I rolled my eyes at him and went to my door. He chuckled slightly through his teeth, with his toothbrush dangling from him mouth.

"Not ready for the up and go policy of society life?" Will joked.

"She's not used to an up and go of any kind." I corrected. "See you in thirty."

"Yeah." Will shook his head and retreated back into his room.

I shook my head to myself and pushed my own door open. I showered super fast and dressed in a hurry. I finished far faster than necessary. I guess having prior experience made it easier for me to fall back into the schedule. I did spend the first twenty years of my life spending Christmas this way. I decided to check on Ginny to make sure she would be ready for our celebratory breakfast. I came in her room and sat on the edge of her bed as she finished up.

"Almost finished?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just have to find my other shoe...I can't seem to find it. I had it a minute ago." Ginny did a dramatic half circle as she looked all around her.

"Would this little bugger be it?" I inquired, holding up a shoe that was half under the bed.

"Yes, thank you!" Ginny let out a breath of relief. She grabbed the shoe out of my hand and slipped it on her foot and hooking the straps.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." Ginny nodded.

We proceeded out into the hallway and turned toward the dining room. The dining room was the center of our family-oriented activities, mainly because meals were the rare times that the whole family was in the same room together. When I say the whole family I mean my mother, Maddie, Matt, Will, Crissy and myself. Today is different though, because of my entire--extended, yet not really extended--family will be there. They're all related to Will, Crissy and me...but not necessarily to everyone else. When we arrived at the table almost everyone was already there. My mother was at the head of one side of the table with Joshua on her left--Maddie on her right. Drake sat next to his fiance. My dad sat at the head of the opposite side of the table with Sharon and their kids situated around him. Matt and Cameron sat in the middle of one side of the table. There were two seats open for Ginny and me, with a third across from them for Will.

We sat down and said a quick greeting to all of them. A moment later Will appeared, taking the seat across from Ginny. I caught the brief look the two shared as they acknowledged each other. I shook off the laughter that bubbled up in my throat. I was certain neither of them would make a move. They were just too shy. Yes I know, Ginny has never been pegged as someone to be shy and most of the time she isn't. Her behavior during our late night club hopping is evidence to that. However, when it comes to a guy she wants to start a real relationship with...she shuts down. With the way things turned out with her first--and only--three boyfriends, she's kind of weary of any new relationships. Will is just naturally shy. Even when he was in school he was shy. He was very quiet as a child and teenager. Or at least, he was when he was around anyone who wasn't family. He's gotten over it a little, but not enough to start something up with Ginny. I'll have to help that along.

Once everyone was there, we got breakfast started. It was like any other meal in my home. Mom on one side with her new hubby and Dad on the other with his wife, just like old times. Most of the conversation revolved around the coming days, and upcoming events that were to be held in our house. That's because it's all my mother can talk about during the holidays. It's her favorite time of year, because it's the social highlight of the year. As everyone finished up the last of their breakfast, my mother brought up the lists of VIPs.

The list of VIPs is a very important factor of hosting a social event. If you don't know who's going to be there--when and where--how can you be a good host? My mother is very stubborn when it comes to this. She makes up detailed lists of each and every guest--which she hands out to every single family member. If we don't already know the people, we are expected to learn their name, to be able to recognize their face, and to know something about them so as to uphold interesting conversation with them. I found the whole thing unnecessary, mainly because I didn't really pay much attention to it. I just didn't take any real interest in it.

As our plates were being cleared, my mother began to pass out the VIP lists. I took one and handed one to Ginny. I absentmindedly scanned the names from top to bottom, until one line caught my eye. I quit reading, and stopped to think about it. It didn't make sense. It couldn't be right. It just couldn't be.

"Did Carrie get married?" I questioned, looking up from the paper to get an answer from my mother.

"No dear. Why would you think that?" My mother answered, giving me an odd look--like I had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Well, it lists five under the name Winchester. There's Mitchell and Darla of course, and then Carrie and Jocelyn. That's four. Not _five."_ I explained. Counting it over and over in my head. Jocelyn was Chrissy's age, so I doubted she was getting married. And if Carrie wasn't married, then I couldn't account for that last person. No matter how I added, they were still one shy.

"Valerie, honey, you forgot Ian." My dad responded quietly, in an attempt to ease the blow.

But it didn't. It didn't make it easier at all.


	4. I Remember Just Fine

A/N: This chapter should be posted with another chapter after it. They're both kind of short, but I had planned for them to be a little short. I could have made them into one big chapter (with chapter six added in too), but I decided to break one big chapter into three shorter ones. Enjoy! Read & Review. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Four**

**I Remember Just Fine**

No I didn't forget Ian. I could never forget Ian. He had been such an important part of my life, once. How could I ever forget him?

Ian Winchester was my best friend back when I was in school. But we went further back than even that. I had known him practically since birth. The Winchesters were my parents' closest friends within their social circle. Ian and I would have been in close proximity, even if we hadn't been friends. We were the same age, only separated by a couple months. Ian always hated taht I was older than him. We shared a common disinterest in society life. Although his parents weren't quite as _involved_ as my mother was, we both would rather be anywhere but in the middle of a socialite ball. We were bound to be friends.

We did everything together. We were inseparable, people would say. I couldn't have had a better friend than Ian. I didn't really have any friends besides Ian. I didn't need any. My mother was never happy that I only spent time with a guy--and noth a gaggle of giggling girls--but she couldn't complain that I was spending all my time with someone from a family with social status equal to ours. We were so close. We were constantly bombarded by questions on whether or not we were a couple. And we would constantly deny that we were any more than just friends. That was until seventh year.

We were entering our final year of school. We were heading for the beginning of the rest of our lives. We were one step closer to the real world. And suddenly everything we were together was different from everything we once were. We saw each other differently. Suddenly a relationship, that was by definition constant and unchageable, was now changing. It was one of those moments when you're unsure of whether it's a good thing or not.

We were suddenly a couple. Not just friends. A couple. Dating. No longer single and best friends, but spoken for and boyfriend-girlfriend. It was a big change, and yet not much changed.

We still did everything together, the only thing that changed was the activities we pertook in. We were still the same people we had always been. We were just a couple. But we weren't just any couple, we were _the_ couple.

I was the daughter of two of the most influencial people in the known world--an exaggeration, but close to true--and he was the heir to the Winchester throne. It wasn't technically a throne, but it might as well have been. Ian's family is one of the richest--and I mean _rich_ rich--in the country. He is the direct descendent of his great-great-great-great grandfather's fortune. A fortune that was still growing today, under his father's control. Individually, we were a big deal in our community. Together, we were the center of attention.

We were the IT couple. We were the people, other people wanted to be. He was the guy, guys wanted to be and girls wanted to date. And the same went for me--but the opposite. It didn't help that we were perfect together, perfect for one another. I was once told we were the essence of the perfect couple. I don't know it I believe that, but we had something all the other couples in our school wished they had.

Then it ended, almost as suddenly as it had started.

I've never been able to really explain it. We just stopped being perfect for each other. It happened so quickly it was hard to tell where it all began. He lied, I lied. We went from the people who never fought about anything, to the people who fight about everything. Everything changed...again. This time it was definitely a bad thing, I lost my boyfriend and my best friend.

It made me realize there is no such thing as perfect--everything has flaws. When flaws are ignored or overshadowed, they become problems. Problems can tear everything apart. Soemthing that was once good can fall apart without warning.

A couple of years after graduation, Ian moved out of state to head up a different division of his family's company. He took his _girlfriend_ with him. Then a year ago I moved out of the country. Everything fell into a normal routine...minus one thing.

And here I am today. Sitting at the breakfast table with my entire family, being told that someone who had been absent from my life for so long was walking back in. I wasn't exactly ready for it. And it showed.


	5. Can You Tell I'm Surprised?

A/N: Chapter five...yes, short again. But hey, you got two chapters didn't you? Enjoy! Read and Review! (You know I love reviews!) Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Five**

**Can You Tell I'm Surprised?**

I shook the thoughts from my head, and made my reply. "I didn't forget about Ian. It's just that I thought he was still living in Chicago. He hasn't come to theste things for years. I figured he wasn't going to be here this year as well."

It was the truth. After so many years of Ian not begin around, he became an afterthought. I no longer expected him to be there, because he never was. I did my best to not thing about him. The result: I didn't think about him.

"Well, honey, he moved back about four months ago. The Chicago division was taken over by his cousin, Gregory I think. Mitchell is getting ready to step down, and pass the company to Ian. He's preparing for that to happen in the next year." My father explained.

It was logical. The only reason Ian would return was for business. I just hadn't expected him to show up so suddenly.

"So he's going to be here?" I asked.

"Of course, darling." My mother replied with irritation lacing her voice, like I should have known. "It would be rude not to invite the future of our society circle to our events."

"The future of our society circle, of course. I know it would be rude not to invite him. I was just surprised is all." I responded, looking down at the table, allowing the tablecloth to appear very interesting.

Not long after that I excused myself from the table. Before I completely fell apart I had to get away from that room. I was halfway down the hallway before I realized both Will and Ginny were following me. I opened my door, walking in and leaving it open fro them.

"I should have told you. I am so sorry." Will replied frantically as he and Ginny stepped into my room, closing the door behind them.

"It's not your fault. I'm fine." I shook my head. I started to pace the length of my room. "Just surprised."

"You're not fine." Will corrected, "You're going to burn a hole in your carpet. May I remind you it is very expensive. And that is one bad nervous habit."

I stopped, glaring at him. "I'm fine."

"You're not." Will said firmly. "I know you little sister. You are not taking this well."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"I should have at least warned you." Will replied.

"Do you think it would have changed things?" I questioned, looking him directly in the eye.

"Probably not." Will answered truthfully. "But at least you would have known. You could have had time to prepare yourself."

He meant well. I know he did. Leave it to Will to feel guilty about something that was out of his control. The thing was, I don't think it would have made a difference. How much easier could it have been if I knew? Very little--that was the answer. I couldn't prepare myself for this. There was no way to. Even if I tried, I couldn't.

Ian was something I couldn't be ready for. I've never been through this before. I don't know how I'm going to react to seeing him again. You can't prepare yourself for something you don't know.

"It doesn't matter." I waved it off.

"It does matter." Will said. "To you, it matters."

"You couldn't have done anything to change this." I responded in the firmest voice I could manage. "I will be fine. I promise."

"Val, I don't know if you're right about that or not." Will sighed.

"You'll just have to trust me then." I replied.

Will sighed once again, as he backed down. He knew he could never win with me. I was too stubborn. I don't know if I could actually say I won in this situation. I just didn't want Will to feel guilty about anything that happened or will happen. He's just the kind of person to take all the blame upon himself. I don't want him to do that. This isn't his fault. This was nobody's fault.

This was bound to happen sooner or later. I had just hoped it wouldn't happen until some time in the distant, distant future. It just came too soon, and it surprised me. Once I got over the initial shock of things, it would be okay. I would find a way to deal with it all. Hopefully.

I looked up to see Ginny sitting in my desk chair, looking completely confused. Through the entirety of my exchange with Will, she had been silent. i could understand. She didn't have any words of comfort, because she didn't know what to say. She didn't understand my situation. She didn't even know what that situation was.

Ginny stood up and finally spoke. "What's the big deal? Who is this Ian Winchester?"


	6. It's Difficult To Explain

A/N: Here's chapter six. Uh, not much to say. It is kind of short...again, but that's okay. Uh...that's it. So, uh, read and review. Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Six**

**It's Difficult To Explain**

How exactly was I supposed to explain Ian Winchester?

It wasn't like there was a _simple _explanation. Ian was a complicated situation. As complicated as you can get. A complicated problem, that's what he was.

I took in a deep breath as Will and I began to explain. "Ian Winchester was a friend to both of us."

"But he was Val's best friend." WIll added. "Actually, I think he was her only friend."

"Yeah, well...He was also the only son of Mitchell and Darla Winchester, our parents were best friends. Ian was my escape during society events. We would hang out away from everyone else--avoiding my mother. I was only a couple of months older than him, so we were in the same year during school." I explained, pacing my room again.

"They did everything together and I mean everything. They were rarely apart." Will replied.

"It you were just best friends, then why is him coming such a big deal?" Ginny questioned.

"We weren't." I stated.

"What?" Ginny frowned, confused.

"We weren't _just_ friends." I clarified, "Well at first we were, but when we were seventeen, starting seventh year, everything changed. We started dating."

"I think our mother was subconsiously planning their wedding the whole time." Will replied, "Even if they were just seventeen."

"He was the only guy I ever really dated." I admitted.

"What happened?" Ginny inquired, looking at the floor instead of at me.

"That's a long story I would rather not get into." I said, avoiding that conversation like the plague.

It was all a big hassle. A big hassle, and a lot of heart ache. I short handed it before and I would short hand it again here with Ginny. It was a long, drawn out, exhausting story. I just didn't feel like sharing every little detail. The only person who knew--even vaguely--what happened was Will. Even he didn't know everything. I kept as much of it, as I could, private. There are some things about bad breakups you don't want anybody to know.

"Come on, you tell me everything." Ginny responded.

"Not _everything._"

"What do you mean?" Ginny scowled.

"I tell you _almost _ everything. Just not _everything_." I smoothed over, "You didn't know about Ian, did you? No, because I didn't want you to. He was the one bad experience in my life that I have to live with. Not something I wanted to burden you with. Plus he was in my past...I was dead set on only looking to my future. I didn't want him holding me back."

"What did he do to you?" Ginny asked quietly, her voice full of concern.

"It was more what we did to each other." I corrected. "I don't know what happened. We just kind of...fell apart. We stopped putting all we had into our relationship...I can't really explain it."

Will was leaning against one of my walls with his arms crossed across his chest and his head turned toward the ground. He looked up, taking a deep breath, and said, "He broke my little sister's heart."

"It wasn't like that." I shook my head.

"What do you mean it wasn't like that? It was exactly like that. It was barely six months since you broke up before he was dating someone else. You were supposed to be the love of his life!" Will exclaimed, pushing away from the wall violently. "He ditched you for a girl who would run off with him."

"He wasn't like that Will." I replied. "_I _wanted out, too."

"Because of the way he treated you." Will responded.

"Because of the way I felt." I corrected. "See this is why I didn't tell you everything about what happened. You overreact about everything. You're blaming everything on him..."

"Don't you?" Will questioned. "Don't you blame him?"

I stilled, "I don't know. I really just don't know."

I didn't know how to answer Will's question. Did I blame Ian? Or did I blame myself? I couldn't answer that--I didn't know. I was freaking out that Ian was coming back into my life. I didn't know how to handle it. I wasn't sure if I _could_ handle it. It wasn't something I wanted to go through, but it had kind of sprung itself on me. And without warning, too.

"Hey Will, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Ginny asked suddenly. Will only nodded before leaving my room.

"Ginny, I'd rather not talk about it anymore." I sighed, sitting down and then lying back on my bed.

"You're going to talk about it, and you're going to talk about it now." Ginny corrected, walking over so she was standing over me. "Why are you so hung up on this guy? If he's in your past, what's the problem?"

"The problem is...it's _Ian Winchester. **Ian Winchester**_!" I exclaimed. "Back then, I thought he was it for me. It's hard to get over that, okay?"

"That's fine, but...it's like you're completely freaking out."

"I am." I nodded. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Ginny sympathized.

"Me too." I sighed. "But forget about it. I'll figure something out. You don't need to worry."

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I'll be fine."

Ginny gave me a short nod in acknowledgement. She made a sort of shrug as she too gave up on pushing me any further. She turned toward my door and was halfway out before she turned back.

"I'll see you in a little while." Ginny said, "You should take some time to cool down."

"Cool down? Like that will ever happen." I scoffed in sarcasm.

"Try please. For me?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll try." I agreed.

"Okay." Ginny nodded and walked out.

I would try to calm my nerves like Ginny asked me to. I highly doubted that any good would come of it. I didn't think it would work at all. I don't know how it could. I had spent years ignoring the fact that Ian even existed. Now that it was clear that he was coming back into my life, I couldn't ignore it anymore. Even though I so wished I could.


	7. Brunch And A Fitting

A/N: In this chap, we kind of get introduced to Ian. Uh. have fun with that. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. :(

**Chapter Seven**

**Brunch And A Fitting**

Well, brunch this afternoon was interesting. And when I say interesting, I mean boring. Really boring. This brunch is _always_ boring. Yes, it's another one of my mother's annual--and I do mean annual--holiday traditions. It's a day early this year because my mother has some charity thing down for tomorrow. This brunch is for the _older_ VIPs--the sort who no longer fair well at parties after nine 'o' clock. So instead of forcing them to attend the lovely Christmas Eve Bash, she set up this brunch.

If you have ever spent two and a half--almost three--hours with a group of elderly socialites that you don't really know or care for, then I feel your pain. If not, I hate you. Not really, but I strongly dislike whatever dose of normality you may have in your life. I wish I had that. When I have children, or rather if, I will do my best to never put them in a position where they would have to endure this kind of torture. That means there will rarely be a visit to grandma's. Hey, they're going to thank me for it later.

The brunch itself was nice. Beautiful restaurant. Delicious food. It was just the boring people who ruined the experience. I mean really, who wants to hear how fifty different old men made their first million? Or how fifty different old women were able to snag a millionaire for a husband? Please, I have better things I could be doing.

I could tell Ginny was having a rough go of it. She had a shorter attention span than I did and I was conditioned for this kind of thing. She looked like she was going to fall asleep on her feet on more than one occasion. It was a relief for both of us to get out of there.

My mother had scheduled a fitting, for me and Ginny, for the formal dresses she had picked out for us. The two of us went directly to my mother's favorite dress store from the restaurant. I think my brothers get kind of jealous when I get to leave for a fitting. They have all the suits, jackets and formal wear they need for the rest of their lives. My mother, Maddie, Chrissy and I get new dresses for each and every party. One of my mother's rules. We were never allowed to wear the same dress twice. That was tacky. It made our family look as if it couldn't afford a new dress. And that is not a good look.

I have never enjoyed formal wear. I don't really like dresses particularly. But I must say, my mother has good taste. The dresses she picked out were gorgeous. Mine was strapless, a mauve and silvery color, and long--to the floor. Ginny's was a deep, forest green, spaghetti strapped, short--it flared out at about her knee--dress.

We got dressed and stood on podiums in front of full length mirrors while the two women, who ran the place, made slight notes and measurements. It wasn't going to take very long, but still Ginny struck up a conversation while the ladies worked. It was nice for a little while, which was a relief. I also got to spend some time with just Ginny--which I would have been doing right then if we hadn't come to New York.

It was nice, yes, until she brought up Ian. It could only go downhill from there.

"Tell me about this Ian guy." Ginny said.

"What about him?" I asked, allowing the topic for now.

"Anything, everything. What did you like about him? What kinds of things did you do together--when you were friends?" Ginny clarified.

"Ian was a good guy. Hell, he was _the_ good guy. We grew up when everybody thought being a tough, bad boy was appealing--at least at our school. Ian was the only guy who didn't follow that trend." I smiled at a thought that crossed my mind. "Ian never really followed the crowd. I didn't either--I think that's what attracted me to him. We were alot alike. And he was different.

"I remember this one time, I think it was fifth year, this _awful_ hairstyle caught on. Everyone thought it was just the hottest thing. All the guys were getting into it. It was popping up on every guy in our school. Everyone in school, except Ian. The looks he got were hilarious. I just never understood it. The look was horrible--totally ugly. I think Ian looked great without it."

"Sounds nice." Ginny nodded.

"It was. Like we said before, we did everything together. Absolutely everything. We told each other everything--well we did, up until right before we broke up. We kept secrets and it sort of destroyed our trust and our faith in each other. He was just so much of my life. It was hard not having him. Like there was this empty void in my life--this gaping hole. But I got over it. Eventually."

I was getting to the point where I didn't want to talk about him anymore. I was getting to the part that it hurt to talk about. It was bad enough that in just over three days I would have to deal with his physical presence. I didn't want to break down before that even happened. I needed to get out of this conversation. But Ginny had other plans.

"What's your favorite memory with him?" Ginny said.

"As friends or as a couple?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Hmm. I don't know. There are so many good memories. It's hard to decide which would be my overall favorite." I explained. "I have many special memories--but none more special than the others."

Ginny was silent for a moment, but then asked a question no one had ever asked me straight out. "Did you love him?"

My mouth opened to answer, but no sound came out. My body tensed slightly and I nearly shut down. That was not a question I was prepared for. I was not ready to answer it. I closed my mouth abruptly and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said softly. "I _can't_ talk about it anymore."

"Are you going to be okay with him being around?" Ginny questioned, turning to look over at me.

That was a good question. I wish I knew the answer. I was going out of my mind trying to figure out how to handle Ian coming home. I could barely think straight when it came to him. If I couldn't even think, how can I figure out how to deal with him? I couldn't. It wasn't possible.

So would I be okay? It all depended on how you defined okay. There is okay, yes-I'll-be-so-excited-when-he-gets-here. There is okay, if-I-have-to-tolerate-him-I-will. And then there's okay, like I am, where I feel like I could scream or possibly throw up just thinking about it. So yeah, maybe I was okay--but not _okay_ okay. I was just the okay where I could be worse I was the okay where I say I'm okay just to make everyone around me, who is concerned, feel okay.

Maybe I would feel better if everyone didn't keep bringing him up. I need at least a day to process. I needed to cool off and to do that I needed to stop thinking about him. That was proving hard to do. Just like back then when we were friends Ian still meant so much to me. He was slowly creeping back into my system and refusing to leave. I could barely get the idea of him being there out of my head and Ginny was not helping.

I had thought this trip was going to be hard when I thought it was just my mother and my dysfunctional family I had to worry about. The revelation that Ian had finally returned home after years--just in time for my mother's showcase of society events--was just another heap of worry on my plate. Add a scoop of unnecessary inquiries and a dash of Ginny's trademark nosiness--or _curiosity_ as she calls it--and I have the perfect feast of problems. Just like too much food on an empty stomach can be a pain, tons of stress in my life after nearly a year of none--completely void--was giving me hell. I couldn't stand it. It was just too much for me. I couldn't take it.

So maybe I would be okay, after the whole idea sunk in. I didn't know I couldn't predict the future. There may be people who could, but I was not one of them. I never really paid attention in Divination. I just didn't know.

Ian always was the kind of person who surprised me at every corner. I could never tell how he would change my world each week. Each day even. I never knew what he was going to do or the reaction I would have to it. Now was no different. I was surprised alright and I had no idea how I was going to feel.

So my answer to Ginny, the only one I had, "I don't know."

It was practically making me sick to my stomache thinking about it. I didn't want to feel this worried, this anxious. But I did, and I doubted it was going to go away. At least not until I was safely back at home in my flat in London. Back in my stress-free--or rather _majorI_-stress-free--life. Then I would feel better. Right now, though, I still had a week and a half before that happened.

Ginny nodded silently, accepting my answer. I think she may finally have realized there are just some topics people don't want to touch on. Or not, she is Ginny Weasley after all. Apparantly, she was one of the biggest gossips in her school--after Lavender and Parvati, whoever she is, graduated. I've met Lavender, and the first thing out of her mouth was some juicy tidbit of gossip she had picked up in her office. Ginny could be like that sometimes. She like to know everything, talk about everything and share everything. I, on the other hand, was not like that and never would be. I liked a certain sense of privacy.

I would rather keep my thoughts and feelings about Ian to myself. I would handle it--I would. I just needed some time--though I only have a limited amount. I would figure this out. I would.


	8. Charity Case

A/N: Here's chapter eight. Not very long but I hope to get the next couple chapters out soon (and a little longer). EnjoyR&R! Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Chapter Eight**

**Charity Case**

Tonight is my mom's charity thing. Thank God, Ian's not going to be there. I'm not ready to see him yet. At least that leaves me with a few more days to prepare myself before he shows up in my life again. I doubt I'll be ready even then, but at least it give me a little time.

So I know it's for charity and all, a good cause and whatnot, but it seems like such a waste of time. The whole family had to get dressed up to watch my mother give a speech, drop a few names, and receive a few plaques for her donations. It's not like my mother really has any connection with the charity--except for the fact that she gives them money, which makes her look good for the Important People. Yes, I used that as a proper noun. I consider it a title for all my mother's society people--at least the ones who have opinions that she values. I find it incredibly superficial and not the slightest bit _charitable._

From beginning to end I was waiting for it to be over. I hung close to Ginny the whole time, hoping that her presence would detour my mother from draggin me into meaningless conversations with Important People. Yet, no such luck. My mother decided it would be fun to pull _both _of us around with her. Yeah, fun.

"Gag me." I leaned in and murmured to Ginny as my mother switched into her sickly sweet voice to talk to some more Important People. Ginny chuckled lightly under her breath.

Sometimes the things my mother does in front of the Important People get on my nerves. Her voice changes, her expression changes, her personality changes. I hate how much she has to change to make them like her, to make them think "highly" of her. She could dislike these people strongly but she would still treat them like they were her best friends. It's so fake. But she has to look good, she has a reputation to uphold.

Opinion is everything--my mother's number one rule. It's sickening--that's why I hate these things.

"Hermione would love this organization." Ginny commented, as we were able to get away from my mother after a nice chat with the organization's president.

"That's great. Next time I see her, I'll give her my mother's number." I responded as I walked briskly. I was trying to get as far away, as possible, from my mother.

"That's really funny, Val." Ginny said sarcastically, "I was thinking that Hermione would like to be involved with the organization, not that we should torture the girl."

"At least you admit it's torture." I spoke through my teeth as I smiled in the direction of the Important Peope that were acknowledging me.

"I don't think this is really all that bad." Ginny replied. "It's a good cause, and it teaches generosity."

"Not when it's my mother." I shook my head, speaking low. "It makes her look good in society, that's why she does it. All these society women in my mother's circle are in this unspoken competition to be the most 'charitable'. And in the process lose all sense of selfless generosity."

"It can't really be like that."

"It is." I nodded. "My mother forks over the cash and gets her name on a wall, or a plaque. And she can say she's done a good deed, when the only reason she did it in the first place was to impress the petty wives of the riches wizards in New York."

"And she isn't even trying to impress them, she's trying to make them fell insignificant and inferior." Ginny replied.

"Exactly!" I agreed.

"You are so cynical." Ginny laughed.

"I've been living with her for over twenty years. I think I know my own mother."

"Well still." Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's not as bad as you make her out to be. She's an acquired taste, I'll give you that."

"An acquired taste, she is." I replied, "And I haven't even acquired it yet."

When it came time for my mother to give her speech, we all had to crowd around our reserved for honoree table. She opened up with how honored she was to be receiving the award--though her gesture had been in no way a request for recognition in any way. When she had to actually talk about the actual charity, I could only roll my eyes. The Prevention of the Mistreatment of Magical Creatures was a great--wonderful--organization, but my mother had never owned a pet in her life, let alone a magical one. She didn't stumble at all though. She did her research at least. She didn't come off as completely oblivious, but you could still tell that she was just a funder, not an advocate--at least I could.

When we were finally allowed to leave as the ball came to an end, it still wasn't over. My mother still had to gush about how magnificent her award was and how exciting it was that they had even considered her. I usually tuned it all out. My mother is very over the top when it comes to everything. She's very dramatic and emotional--even if it is phony drama and emotion. It always surprised me that she hadn't pursued a career in acting. She would have been good at it.

Once we were back home Ginny joined me in my room. I let out an exasperated sigh as I started to take off my heels. Ginny sat down on my bed next to me. She observed every move I made. She was going to say something I could tell.

"It was a good night." Ginny said.

I laughed, "Define good."

"It wasn't bad." Ginny replied. "You didn't think about Ian at all, you were too busy complaining about your mother."

"Well thanks Gin, _now_ I'm thinking about him." I responded.

"I'm sorry, but if you can forget about it for a little while can't it be a good night?" Ginny asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How bad it is when I think about him." I answered. I mentally added: which was pretty bad.


	9. A Night Out On The Town

A/N: And the long awaited chapter nine! Yay! Cheers and Applause! Just kidding. Anyway. Uh, this is basically a club night with Val and her family. There's a part of this chapter that kind of references Val/Ginny's club style in my story Instigator. If you've read Instigator you'd know how they behave on club nights. So go read it! No, I don't mean it. Read this. :). Then read that if you haven't yet. Hehe. Okay. R&R. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry P.

**Chapter Nine**

**A Night Out On The Town**

I was sitting in my room alone when I heard a sharp knock at my door. It wasn't late, a few past ten, but everything was done for the night. I wasn't expecting anyone. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the huge Christmas Eve Gala event. Tomorrow Ian would be here--in my house--and I couldn't get away. I wouldn't be able to run. I had been counting on tonight to pull myself together for tomorrow. But I still stood and made to answer the door.

I opened my door a crack and Matt's face poked in. "Get dressed little sis. Club attire. We're hitting Finn's."

Cam's face appeared next to Matt's, "And I'm hitting that new bartender. Mmm, she's _fine_!"

I rolled my eyes. Those two would never change. But they wouldn't be my brothers any other way. I let out an inaudible laugh. "I'll be out in twenty."

"Gotcha V." Matt nodded. "Oh and Gin's already in on it."

"She practically suggested it." Cam added.

"While I highly doubt that." I began, "It does sound like Ginny."

"Catch ya later." Cam replied as I started to close my door.

Just before my door clicked shut, I heard them pounding on Will's door. I paused for a minute and listened in. I peaked through a sliver in my doorway to watch the exchange.

"Hey, Will." Cam said, as Will pulled his door all the way open to observe the two.

"What's up?" Will responded.

"We're going to Finn's." Matt replied. "You coming?"

"I don't know." Will was reluctant. I remembered the last time we all went. I chuckled to myself. He spent the rest of the night asleep in his bath tub (close proximity to the toilet was an advantage over his bed).

"Why not? We're _all_ going!" Cam exclaimed.

"That means the two of you are going." Will tilted his head--his challenging stance.

"And Val." Cam added, though it made only a small dent in Will's resolve.

Cam and Matt looked at each other, nodded as they agreed on something silently, and said together, "We already got Gin in on it."

"I'll be out in ten minutes." Will replied almost immediately, retreating into his room.

Cam and Matt laughed as Will's door closed. They gave each other a high five and made their way down the hall away from our rooms. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed that about Will. Not that it wasn't completely obvious and easy to pick up on. Will was shy, yes, but I could read him like an open book.

I closed my door all the way and proceeded to get ready. Club attire, Matt had said. Finn's was a night club that we used to frequent before I left for London. Of course they still did now. It wasn't really called Finn's. Finn Deluca was the guy who owned the place. He was our closest friend, outside of the society families. He had inherited it from his father, back when it was just a small little bar. Finn bought out the empty shops next to it and turned it into one of the largest night clubs in the city.

Not long after I stepped out of my room completely ready to go. I was dressed in my usual night-on-th-town wear: tight, low-cut jeans; a tight, midrift bearing top; and high heels. I show off enough skin to look wild and untamed, but not so much to look skanky. Of course, my brothers still disapprove. But when they chase girls wearing twenty times less than me, I don't really listen to them.

I headed down the hall toward our living room where I was sure my brothers were waiting. Sure enough, I found all three of them sitting around in the living room. I stepped into the room and I saw the flash of protective-ness in their eyes. They looked as if they were about to send me back to my room and change. But they didn't say a word. They knew better than to go against me.

As I stepped further into the room, I called out to them. "Okay boys, are you ready for some...fun?"

I paused and slowed before my last word as I noticed that they weren't paying attention to me. They had all stood. They stared wide eyed at something somewhere behind me. Their mouths that fallen open and I swear I saw drool.

I turned my head to see Ginny come into the room. Of course she had to choose her skimpiest club outfit. That's just not allowed when their are three, hormonal, full grown yet not mature males in the house. She ought to know better.

"Well hello, gorgeous." Cam replied just loud enough that I was able to catch it. He was standing next to Matt, who was between him and Will. As Ginny came closer, Matt nudged Will with his elbow. Will snapped back to reality and smiled at Ginny.

She smiled back, and without taking her eyes off of Will she said, "You guys look great."

"You look...uh _great_ too." Will stumbled a little over his words.

"Thanks." Ginny responded.

"_Okay_." Matt clapped his hands and rupped them together enthusiastically. "Let's go."

As we headed out the front door, I asked, "What did you tell Chrissy?"

Finn's place was an eighteen and over dance club, but if you wanted to drink you had to be legal. Course, Chrissy wasn't eighteen yet. But Finn would would let her in if we told him to. Cam and Matt had been taking Will, Ian and me since we were fifteen and sixteen.

"We told her no." Matt answered. "And that it was final."

"And she's pissed." Cam added.

"As usual." Matt finished.

"Well, think about it." I said. "She just wants to be included. You took me when I was her age."

"Yeah, we took you." Matt agreed.

"But you're fun..." Cam added.

"And Chrissy's..." Matt began, but paused as if thinking it over.

"Not." Cam finished for him.

"She's sixteen! Your definition of fun is much different than hers!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but at least our definition of fun is actually fun." Matt defended.

"You know she's keeping track of everytime you tell her no, and she's going to get back at you for it eventually." I replied. I was probably the only one who might have actually let her go.

"How?" Cam asked, and then came up behind me, picked me up by waist and spun me around as he said, "By moving out of the country and not talking to her big brothers for a year?"

"Put me down!" I called out and Cam complied. He sat me down on my feet. "I did call you know. But _some people _wer always preoccupied with..."

"No sharing of the family secrets." Matt said, shaking his finger at me.

I laughed, "It doesn't count as a family secret if everyone in the city knows about it."

Will, who had been quiet before, finally spoke, "She called all the time guys. She just only wanted to talk to me, as I am her favorite."

"That is true." I nodded along with Will.

"What do you mean? We're not your favorites?" Cam frowned pointing at himself and Matt.

"Like that's even possible." Will laughed, as we neared our car. "So, who's driving?"

"Driving?" Ginny replied. "We're driving there?"

"Yeah." Will answered. "We always do. It's kind of a tradition of sorts."

"I'll drive." I offered. "Keys!"

Matt pulled the keys out of his packet and started to hold them out to me, but as I made to grab them he pulled them back at the last minute. "I don't know. It has to have been a long time since you've driven. I know it's all about Apparation in England. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you driving. Since you're out of practice and all."

"Well, maybe I'm not comfortable with Mr.-what-speed-limit driving me around." I remarked as I snatched the keys out of Matt's hand.

"Then I'll drive." Cam said.

"I don't think so, I-failed-my-driving-test-four-times." I shook my head, as I held my hand up and away from him when he went for them.

I felt the keys being lifted from my fingers and I turned to see Will holding them. "_I'll _drive."

It somehow always ended up like this. It started with me offering to drive. I've been asking since I got my license. And I think they've let me twice. Then Matt or Cam say they will--but their bad driving history always turns us off to that. We end up fighting over it until Will takes control and drives. Will almost always drives.

"Just because you got a perfect score on your driving test." Cam whined.

"And have never gotten a ticket." Matt added.

They reluctantly filed into the backseat with Ginny. I got shot gun because not only was Will my favorite, I was his as well. We were about a minute or two into our drive when Ginny spoke up.

"Why do you guys drive there?" Ginny asked. "Couldn't you floo or apparate or something?"

"Well," Will began to explain, "While it's mainly a wizarding club, it's also a muggle club. So floo is out of the question--not that any one would want to start their night by flying through a fireplace covered in soot. Then, there are no backalleys anywhere near the place that are secure, and the nearest designated Apparation point is five blocks away. We drive because there is a parking garage across the street and we get free access to it because Finn owns it. We even have a reserved stall."

"It has our names on it and everything." I added looking over my shoulder at Ginny.

As we fell back into silence, I clicked on the radio and searched for a song I liked. I found one on one of my favorite stations and turned it up. The music filled in the car--squeezing out the silence. I don't much like complete silence. It makes me anxious.

Matt made a gagging sound from the back seat, and the next thing I know he had leaned up over the middle console and started to change the station. "God V, you have some bad taste in music."

Matt landed on a different station and looked as if he approved. He sat back into his seat. It wasn't as if our taste in music varied all that much--I like this song too. Matt just liked to make a big deal out of everything. He had a flair for the dramatic.

"Now _this_ is a good song." Cam replied.

By the time the song was finished we had arrived. Will parked and we all got out. When we stepped out into the street it was freezing. It was winter in New York, and we didn't have any extra layers. It was okay though, once we were in the club we would be warm. As we approached the building I noticed the line that wound around the building. I was thankful that I didn't have to stand in that line. We had VIP status at the place. Club nights have their perks when you know the owner.

We rushed across the street right toward the door. We assembled in front of the entrance. I noticed the looks some of the girls in the front of the line gave us as the bouncer turned to look at us. I could imagine what they were thinking. 'If he lets them in after I've been standing here in the cold for two hours..."

There were a few bouncers that worked for Finn. My favorite was the one that was working tonight. His name was Jordan, but we called him Jordy. Jordy turned around when he saw us there. I saw a smile cross his face as his eyes landed on me.

"Val? My God, I haven't seen you in like...wow it's been a long time." Jordy exclaimed as he stepped over to hug me.

"A year. It's been a year, Jordy." I said.

"It's really been a year?" Jordy asked. "Wow, that's a long time."

"Yep." I agreed. "Really long. Oh, and Jordy this is Ginny. She's staying with us for the holidays."

"Nice to meet you." Ginny said as she shook Jordy's hand.

"Well, you guys must be freezing, go on in. Finn's working the bar with Hayley." Jordy waved us into the club.

"Hayley?" I questioned as started to go in.

"The new bartender." Will clarified.

"Ah, Cam mentioned her." I nodded.

Once we were inside I started to instantly warm up. We started toward the bar to see Finn. I missed nights like these--one of the few things I missed about here. While most people wouldn't like to spend times like this with their siblings--but I love spending time with my brothers. We made our way through the crowds of people filling the club, and ended up at one end of the bar. I leaned forward, so I was over the bar a little. I could see Finn on the opposite end fixing up a drink. I stayed leaning over, until Finn started coming our way. I stood up straight and waited. Finn stopped to do something before he saw us. We were kind of blocked by the people already sitting at the bar.

Trying to draw his attention. I called out loud enough for him to hear. "Hey bartender, can you fix me a drink?"

"One minute Miss." Finn replied without looking up.

Then as he was starting to walk ove, without looking up still, I added. "Man, the service here is just terrible."

Finn's head snapped up, but when he saw it was me he laughed it up. "Well, Miss Valerie Hart, isn't patience on of the most important virtues of a society girl?"

"Yes, but _I_ am not a society girl." I remarked with a smile.

"We can vouch for that." Matt joked and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"What my brother means is...I'm a little rough around the edges when it comes to the society things." I said.

"_A little_?" Cam questioned.

"Okay, a lot." I corrected myself. "But I can fake it a lot better than any of you."

Ginny laughed, "Yes you fake it fairly well, Val. I'm sure they'd give you that."

"Now who is this beautiful girl?" Finn replied as he looked at Ginny.

"Woman, Finn, Woman." Matt corrected. "I'm sure everyone would agree, she's very much a woman."

Cam and Will nodded, and I laughed. "Ginny I think my brothers think you're _stunning_."

"Stunning?" Ginny frowned. "That's the word you come up with?"

"It's a society word." I shrugged. "Finn this is Ginny. She's my roommate back in London, and my best friend. She's staying with us for the holidays."

"Ah." Finn nodded. "Is the old lady driving Val crazy yet?"

"Definitely." Ginny smirked.

"Thanks Ginny." I said sarcastically.

"Hey Finn, why don't you set us up with a round of drinks. That might just make it all better." Matt replied.

"The usual?" Finn asked, and Matt nodded. "Coming right up. And for the new one?"

"Whatever Val's getting." Ginny responded.

"Got it." Finn nodded and went on to make our drinks.

"If everyone's going to drink, who's driving home?" Ginny questioned after a minute.

"Oh, Cam doesn't drink." I answered. "He says it's because it only impairs his uh...what did you call it Cam?"

"I believe it was my charm and irresistable personality." Cam responded.

"No, the other thing." I shook my head.

"Oh, my lady catching ability." Cam smirked.

"And don't worry. Will doesn't drink half as much since what happened last time we all went with Val--before she left." Matt added.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I had a little too much to drink." Will answered.

"He spent the night in his bathtub." I said, chuckling.

"That's not all." Cam responded.

"Oh God." Will groaned, his face in his hands. Clearly embarrassed.

"We were all able to get him home to sleep it off, but not before he professed his undying love for Finn and deciding that it would be fun to get up on the bar and dance for everyone." Matt explained. "And then..."

"I think that's enough!" Will exclaimed, sending a death glar in Matt's direction. "I think she gets the point."

Ginny laughed a little and Will blushed. I think Ginny noticed his embarrassment and she spoke up to get the attention off of him. "I've got one better. My brother Ron has probably the weakest tolerance for alcohol I have ever seen. A few months ago my brothers Fred and George threw this huge party to celebrate the promotion of a new line of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Ron was just thrashed by the end of the night. For some reason, he thought he had fallen in love with Harry. He tried to convince Harry to leave his girlfriend for him. That they could be _so_ happy together. He even kissed Harry. The look on Harry's face when he finally got Ron off of him was classic."

"I remember that." I replied. "I didn't get to go to the party becuase I had to work, but Hermione was making jokes about Ron trying to steal her boyfriend for weeks."

Will laughed along with everyone else, but he was still tinged pink. By then Finn had finished up with all of our drinks. He placed them in front of us. Will instantly grabbed his and downed half of it.

"Hey slow down little bro." Matt said. "We're gonna be here all night--and the alcohol isn't going anywhere."

"Well I am." I added a moment later as a sipped the last of my drink. "Let's dance. Come on Ginny."

"Coming Val." Ginny smiled.

We made our way toward the dance floor. Our eyes instantly searched out an available guy. We picked up a couple or partners and went off. We had been dancing for awhile and having a blast when I noticed my brother watching us from the bar. Will had a fresh drink in his hand, sipping it every once and awhile, while he stood alone. The song changed and Ginny moved away from the guy she had been dancing with. She came up beside me.

"Gin, stay here. I'll be right back." I stated as i began to make my way toward Will.

"Okay." Ginny called after me. She was probably confused.

I walked all the way up until I was right in front of Will. "Will, what's going on? Afraid to have a little fun?"

I was teasing him, and he bit. "I'm here, aren't I? I'm drinking. I'm having fun."

"No you're not." I shook my head. "But you will."

I took his empty glass and sat it down on the bar. I grabbed hold of Will's arm and pulled him toward the dance floor with me. I dragged him over to where Ginny was. When I let go of him, he just stood there. Ginny looked at me with question in her eyes. I just walked around so that I was standing behind her. I gave her a little shove in Will's direction. If it wasn't obvious what I was trying to say, there was something wrong with them.

Finally Ginny took the hint. "Will, do you want to dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Will nodded.

She pulled him further onto the dancefloor, away from me. I smiled. My work there was probably done, but I would stick around until I was sure. I ended up heading for the bar to get another drink. I sat down on an empty stool and waited for Finn to head my way. Finally, Finn came and stood in front of me. He started to make my usual drink and sat it in front of me.

"I see your friend and Will are getting to be _close_." Finn replied, looking out toward the dance floor.

I glanced over my shoulder. From here I could see them dancing together, "Yeah. They'd be cute together don't you think?"

"Well, there's definitely some sparks there." Finn responded. "What about you? Got any love interests?"

"Not so much." I shook my head.

"Whatever happened to that one kid that used to come in here with you all the time? Ian. He was always with you. Didn't socialize with me much, but man...he was head over foot in love with you the last time I saw him." Finn said.

"That changed a long time ago Finn, if you didn't realize." I sighed. "A long time ago."

"Love like that never changes."

"Well it did, Finn." I exclaimed. "We fell apart, and just because no one filled you in on the details, it doesn't mean you can get us back together. It's been a long time. I'm over it. Let it go, okay?"

"It doesn't sound like you're over it." Finn stated.

"He's coming to our big Christmas Eve Bash tomorrow. I haven't seen him in years. Now I have to handle having him back in my life." I explained. "I don't know it I can do it."

"_I_ know you can." Finn said. "You're strong. You'll pull through."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I apologized. "I just figured that after years of Ian not coming with me, you'd get the picture."

"Don't worry about it." Finn shrugged it off. "Now I have to go play DJ. Connor wants to head out early."

"See you later Finn." I said goodbye.

Not long after that we gathered together to go. When Will and Ginny joined us they acted as if nothing had happened. I'm sure something had. They had spent the whole night together--and on the dance floor the entire time. Matt bragged that he had gotten some numbers. Cam claimed he had "hooked" the bartender, Hayley. All that meant was she had acknowledged him when he spoke. He mistook it for genuine interest. Either way, he was happy.

I, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about the night. While it had been great to get out of the house--away from my mother--I wasn't as excited as I usually was. I had gotten away from thoughts of Ian for awhile. Until Finn brought him up.

I just knew that, I was still all that much closer to Ian coming back into my world. Each second that ticked by, brought seeing Ian again closer. There was nothing that could change that. Not even a wonderful night on the town with my brothers and my best friend.


	10. It's Party Time!

A/N: Ah another chapter! Wow! Okay...Ian makes his first real appearance here. Enjoy. Read and review! Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry P.

**Chapter Ten**

**It's Party Time**

Ginny ended up getting ready for the party in my room. It wasn't going to take us very long, we were wasting time until the party was supposed to start. Having quick spells that dried, straightened, curled, and styled our hair saved a lot of time. I tend to be inclined toward doing my make up the muggle way rather than with a bunch of cosmetic charms. It took longer, but I don't really mind all that much.

We were lounging around in front of my vanity as I began to do my makeup. Ginny was staring at her reflection as she contemplated how she should do her hair. We had been quiet for awhile, but that was about to change as Ginny could no longer keep herself contained.

"You are going to be okay, aren't you Val?" Ginny questioned.

"Ginny, I..." I started to answer, but as if sensing my answer she cut me off.

"_Honestly,_ Val." Ginny stated, giving me a look.

"_Honestly_ Ginny...I think I'll be fine." I answered. "I really don't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Val, maybe seeing him again will be a good thing." Ginny said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"From the way it sounds, it ended badly between you two. Maybe you could use this as an opportunity to work things out." Ginny suggested.

"Doubtful." I shook my head, "I don't think I'm going to be able to even speak coherently in front of him. Let alone talk things through with him. It's impossible."

"It's not impossible." Ginny replied. "Just think about it, okay."

"I'll think about it." I agreed. "Now, for a change of subject..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Ginny answered my yet-to-be-asked question. "Nothing happened."

"I haven't even asked you a question." I exclaimed.

"Nothing happened." Ginny repeated as she started to test out hairstyles with quick flicks of her wand.

"I still haven't asked you a question." I replied.

"Nothing happened." Ginny said once again, this time drawing it out in a sing song voice, while she flicked her wand and all her hair piled itself on top of her head. Another wave and it braided itself. "Besides I know what you're going to ask anyway."

"You do, do you?" I smirked. "How do you know I wasn't going to ask about the weather?"

"Because that's too trivial for one Valerie Hart." Ginny mocked in a voice very similar to my mother's. "Because I'm not dense Val, that's why."

"Fine. Nothing happened." I said and watched as Ginny tested out the exact hairstyle my mother had fort he charity ball, then tried another style, then another. "Will you stop that! It's distracting."

Ginny smiled, "Sorry."

She settled on a style and started her make up, and I continued. "Anyway, as I was saying--nothing happened, but did you want something to happen?"

I looked at Ginn to gauge her reaction. She blushed. "Look, Will is great. He's a really nice guy. I just don't know if I would feel comfortable dating your brother. It'd be weird...Like you dating Ron."

I shuddered at the comparison. "First of all, Eew. Second, there's a big difference between you and Will, and Ron and me. A _big_ difference. Third, you are sick to even imply...eew, just eew."

"I'm sorry." Ginny laughed. "I don't know. Will's like no one I've ever met. Cute. Respectful. Sensitive. Shy. Oh my God, he's just a little bit of everything. I mean he'd be the perfect boyfriend...but I..."

"That would be a yes." I murmured. "You wanted it bad."

I chuckled as Ginny blushed again. She shoved me playfully. "Shut up."

We finished with our hair and makeup and then got dressed. I must say we looked gorgeous in our dresses. By the time we exited my room, the party had been going on for a while. I say we were the definition of fashionably late. We emerged into an already crowded house.

As we stepped into the room, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I saw Will in one corner and he waved us over to him. Ginny followed me over to him.

"Here, Gin. Stay with Will. I have to make my rounds." I said as we reached him.

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked at me with wide eyes that screamed 'don't leave me!'

"I have to go. My mother will slaughter me if she finds out I neglected my duties. I'll see you in a few." I responded. And before Ginny could utter another word in protest I walked away.

Since my mother was the host, that made all of her children the hosts as well. We're obligated to make a round of the party, meet with the Important People, and play the part of a kind-natured, generous host. Obligated, as in my mother would fly into a steaming fit if she found out we hadn't done it. And as funny as that would be, I would much rather not have her wrath directed at me. So I did my part. I played friendly with the Important People for my required time then returned to where Will and Ginny were still standing.

As I walked up, Will handed me a glass of champagne he had wainting for me. He asked, "How bad?"

We had this routine. We each made our respected rounds, Will was usually first as he came down to the party long before I did. Once I finished my round, Will would ask me that question. What he meant by it was how many times my mother caught up with me during my round. She liked to check up on us, many times.

"Mom cornered me twelve times..._twelve_ times! How can she catch me twelve times in twenty minutes?"

"You win." Will mumbled as he took a big sip off his champagne. "She only got me seven."

"I always do." I groaned. It was unlady-like but there was no one around.

"I dare say it, you're her favorite child." Will remarked sarcastically.

"I best not be." I shook my head. I made to continue when I heard it..."

"Ian Winchester! Oh it's been far too long!" My mother's voice called. It was loud enough for me to hear from across the room. I turned around completely to watch the exchange.

Ian looked so different. I guess time does change a lot of things. He was still the incredibly hansome Ian I had known all those years back. He just had a different air about him. He stood taller, society posture. I guess he had adjusted to his life away from here. I let out a sigh despite myself. I tensed as I realized what I had done and my stomach tightened. It was tying itself into knots, as I realized that he was here now and it was only a matter of time before he saw me. I was starting to panic.

"Mrs.--" Ian started to greet her but paused. He must have been unsure of her latest name change.

"It's Donald now, sweetheart." My mother smiled sweetly.

"Mrs. Donald." Ian nodded politely. "I apologize for being late. I had a couple of things left to do at home."

"It's completely understandable." My mother replied.

"My family should have arrived already." Ian stated.

"Yes dear, they're around." My mother responded. "Your sisters are really the most gorgeous thing's I've ever seen. And they have the most proper manners. I just wish Valerie had manners like them."

Ian chuckled at the reference and then looked up, straight at me. I froze. My breath stuck in my throat.

"Oh God." I breathed.


	11. Back When You And Me Were A We

A/N: And here's another chapter. It's basically a few flashbacks all grouped together to give some backstory. The flashbacks are in italics, and they start with a little bit of explanation on the type of flashback and then the actual flashback. Each ruler marks the next flashback. Okay, r&r. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry P.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Back When You And Me Were A We**

As I stood there, my eyes locked on Ian, every memory of our time together flashed through my head. I tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't disperse. They began to overwhelm me, taking me over until I couldn't ignore them anymore. I immersed myself in them, remembering the good and the bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There were moments between Ian and me, where everything could be quiet and peaceful. We didn't need to say a word--everything we felt was just _given_. We knew what was going on in the other's head. We didn't need words. Those were the rare moments when all we needed was each other._

_There was one that stuck in my head the most. I had spent the day with him on his family's estate. Ian had set up a romantic picnic on the sloping back lawn. It was amazing. It was that one transition of the seasons, when it was nearly winter but still warm enough to be outside without the Eskimo get up. The air was crisp but bearable. And the sunsets in that time of the year used to be magnificent._

_I sat between Ian's legs, leaning back against his chest. My head rested against his shoulder and every now and then he would brush a soft kiss across my forehead. Ian had wrapped a blanket around both of us as he held me. We watched the sky in awe as it was stained pinks and purples._

_Ian and I had always been close. We were best friends and everything we had there carried over into our more intimate relationship. But I never felt so close to him than in those silent moments._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We were never the "serious" couple. We laughed and joked around ninety percent of the time. I loved that we could laugh together. It made the moments when we didn't fight, later on into the relationship, all the more enjoyable. It helped to ease the tension that seemed to plague us near the end of our relationship._

_Early in our relationship, though, laughing together was common place. Having carefree, unrestricted fun was what we did on a daily basis--until things started to get ugly._

_I used to swim laps in my pool all the time. It helped me keep in shape and active. I never did much else except for running from time to time. That day, the house was empty. I didn't know exactly where each person was, I just knew I was alone._

_I had been in the pool for about ten minutes, making my laps. Then as I resurfaced at the end of one lap I noticed Ian standing on the edge of the pool above me. He was hunched down watching me. I nearly jumped out of my skin._

_"Ian, you scared the hell out of me." I gasped out, trying to catch my breath and calm my thundering heart._

_"Sorry Val. Having a nice swim?" Ian asked with a mischieveous smile. He had meant to scare me, oh how he had meant to._

_"An excellent swim." I joked. "I didn't know you were coming over."_

_"I thought I would surprise you." Ian responded and I smiled._

_"Well, do you want to join me? I think Will might have an extra suit you can use. You're about the same size." I suggested._

_I saw Ian nod, but instead of heading for the house to search out a suit he started to strip. He shed his t-shirt, kicked off his shoes, and dived in over my head in just his shorts. I laughed as he came back up, shaking the water out of his hair and sending it flying into my face._

_"Ian stop!" I yelled through my laughter._

_Ian just laughed and waded over to me. He finally stopped right in front of me. He smirked and leaned forward swiftly to kiss me. A laugh broke through my lips, but he ignored it as he kissed me deeper. We slowly moved backward as we kissed, until my back met the side of the pool. He pressed me back into the side of the pool, his hands tangled in my wet hair. Then we heard it._

_"Valerie! Va-ler-ie!" My mother called out in a sing song voice, drawing my name out into its syllables._

_We broke apart abruptly. Ian waded away a fair bit and I dunked myself under for a second. I came back up just in time with the appearance of my mother's heels on the edge of the pool. I greeted her with a forced smile, hoping she didn't notice the tinge in my cheeks or my flushed complexion. _

_Sure my mother knew about us, but that didn't mean we wanted her to see us doing..._anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_While the good outweighed the bad in quantity, the bad outweighed the good in intensity. Our bad moments magnified and intensified in seconds flat. We could be just fine one moment and the next we were at each other's throats. Once our relationship took that turn, there was no turning back. I knew that. He knew that. I don't know why we even tried._

_I used to trust him with every fiber of my being, then suddenly I couldn't find a reason to trust him. He didn't want to trust me either. A relationship is meant to be based on trust. Once we lost that, our fate was sealed. Our end was eminent. But we kept holding on, grasping at air, and hurting each other with every sharp word or angry insult._

_"You're a liar." I snapped, whipping around so that I was facing Ian. We were practically nose to nose as I yelled out, "We can't make this work if you don't start telling me the truth!"_

_"I'm not the one who insists on closing herself off to anything and everything that might make her feel." Ian retorted, his voice filled with just as much edge as mine. "You bottle yourself up until you explode over the smallest thing."_

_"I'm tired of letting you hurt me." I shook my head. "So, I don't let my guard down...that makes it my fault?"_

_"If you would just talk to me." Ian ran his hand through his hair. A 'nervous habit' he used to laugh at._

_"I talk to you." I corrected._

_"You scream at me." Ian replied._

_"I _talk_ to you." I responded. "I just refuse to listen to someone who insists on lying to me."_

_"Val, I don't lie to you. I swear, I don't lie to you."_

_"I wish I could believe you." I whispered._

_"I wish you could trust me." Ian said softly. "I wish things could be the way they used to be. I wish you loved me the same way you used to. I wish...I wish I loved you the same way I used to love you. Stop wishing and start putting some real effort into making this work."_

_Ian turned around sharply and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I slipped down, collapsing on my floor, unable to stop the tears from coursing down my face. My heart literally hurt. It felt as if it had been ripped out. And we weren't even over yet._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It all went downhill from there. Each time we fought, our words were more intense our insults more hurtful. We tore at each other until we had nothing left. We were broken. An irreparable broken. But neither of us wanted to admit it, because as soon as we did we would have to take our share of the blame. Instead of our tendency to toss it all on the other._

_When it finally ended for real, I was overcome by a feeling of grief intermixed with relief. Grief because I had truly lost him. Him, my best friend and love of my life. He was gone. But relief because the pain that had nestled in during our hard times could finally start to disperse. Relief, because I could move on, move past it._

But then he had to come back and bring back every feeling, good and bad, that I had hidden away for so long. It was meant to stay hidden.

Well, there goes that plan.


	12. Awkward Reunions

A/N: And another...Yay! So here's the part where they actually reunite. There's a part near the end with a lot of short quotes with no tags. It might get a little confusing as to who is speaking, but it alternates so if you keep track with the ones that are tagged you should be okay. So, read and review. Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry P.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Awkward Reunions**

After watching Ian from across the room for the longest time, he started toward me. My body was tense, my stomach tied in knots. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. Those three words confronted me strongly as he approached. Why did I have to come back here? Why did I walk myself into this?

Before I knew it Ian was standing directly in front of me. He wore a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes like it used to. It was a society smile. Polite and hospitable. Nothing more, at least that I could tell. As our relationship had drawn to a close, Ian had gradually gotten better at hiding his feelings from me.

"Val." Ian greeted me.

"Ian." I reciprocated, forcing myself to smile.

"It's been a long time." Ian stated.

"A very, very long time." I agreed.

"How have you been?" Ian asked.

"Great." I murmured simply. "You?"

"Great." Ian responded.

Our conversation was forced and awkward. Not that I had been expecting anything different. I was surprised I had even been able to get a single word out. And empty silence would have been far more awkward.

"That's wonderful. How's your girlfriend?" I asked. It was only polite. I hoped he wasn't going to tell me she wasn't just his girlfriend anymore, that she was his fiancee--or worse...his wife. I figured neither of the two had happened because if they had my mother would have been too happy to share it. And the girl would probably be here if that was the case. I just had to ask. I had to know. I was practically obligated to ask as the ex-girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?" Ian frowned. "Oh, Calli? We broke up a couple months after I left. That was a relationship that wasn't going to last. I knew that."

"But she moved with you. She probably thought it was going to last."

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her if you ever see her." Ian replied, his voice had the slightest edge to it. He was irritated by my comment, I could tell.

"We're going to go...over...that a way." Will suddenly piped up, pulling Ginny away from us and leaving us.

I turned my head toward them when Will first spoke, just as they started to move away. Once Ian had moved into my line of sight, I had forgotten they were even there. Through the whole exchange between Ian and me, I had completely ignored them. At least they had the common sense to get the hell out of there. I couldn't even do that. I felt rooted to the floor. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Val, how have you really been?" Ian questioned after a moment of silence.

"I told you..._great_." I said softly. Lie.

"Really?"

"Yes." Another lie.

Ian chuckled lightly. "Give me something other than the society answer."

He was smiling, so I responded. "Give me something other than the society smile."

That wiped the smile off his face. "How's your mom this season?"

Change of subject, wow. The Ian I had known hated society life; refused to conform to some false, generic perfection. Who was this empty shell of a man in front of me? Where was the old Ian? Where was _my_ Ian? He walks the same, talks the same, asks the same questions...but where's the emotion that used to shine in his eyes, where's the genuine laughs and smiles, where's the pasion that used to be in everything he did?

"As crazy as ever." I answered. "You know she never changes."

"True." Ian nodded, before turning his gaze toward his shoes. He was fidgeting. His hands were buried deep into his pockets and he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was nervous, too.

But that only eased my tension a fraction--and didn't prove helpful.

"Did you like it in Chicago?"

"Yeah, but I missed the family, you know?"

"No." I joked. "I love it where I'm living. And my family is too dysfunctional for my taste."

"You have your own share of dysfunction." Ian responded.

"I'll admit to that. But no one can top my mother. She's still enforcing her 'rules'."

"Really? Did you think she would ever stop?" Ian asked.

"Not until Chrissy is grown and _all_ of her children refuse to come home anymore..." I smiled, as I realized our conversation had lost it's tenseness, it wasn't awkward. It was almost like..._before_.

"And the new husband, what's his story?"

"I trully don't know. I wasn't here when she met him, I wasn't here for the incredibly short engagement or anything. I feel for him too, because I know my mother." I replied. "I just hope I'm not here for the break up."

"Val..." Ian started.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Do you still hate me?" Ian said quietly.

"Ian..." I sighed. "I never hated you."

"Then, are you still angry with me?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." Ian nodded.

"Can we go talk outside?" I asked. If we were going to have this conversation, we needed to have some level of privacy. There were less people outside. Sure, we had magically heated our patio...but that didn't mean people were going to take up on the opportunity.

"Sure." Ian agreed and we moved toward the doors that led outside.

We situated ourselves against the railing. He leaned against it with his back, facing the house. I chose to face outward--with a view of the starry night sky. I propped myself upon my elbows. I got comfortable before I started to talk again.

"If I be completely honest with you and myself, I've held onto a little bit of the left over anger." I admitted. I had never talked about this with anyone, and I never thought I ever would with Ian himself. "We didn't have any real closure. We just gradually faded out. I didn't know what to do with the left over love, and the new pain and anger...so I held it in. It never went away because I never gave myself the chance to let it go..."

"You refuse to change..." Ian replied. I saw a flicker of a smile cross his features and disappear before I could be sure it was even there.

"You got me there." I said softly, "Change and I don't get along well. It never seems to want to play nice."

"It doesn't always work out that way."

"I know. I don't believe in all the rubbish about perfection. I'm quite happy with my imperfections, thank you very much." I scoffed.

"Sometimes change can be good." Ian responded.

"Yes, but that kind of change rarely comes around here." I rested my face in my hands. "And letting go of the past is hard."

"Letting go isn't always a bad thing." Ian replied, a strain on his voice that I couldn't identify.

"Did you let go of everything you felt about me?" I whispered the question.

Ian sighed, but avoided answering my question. "I'm sorry I abandoned you the way I did."

"Abandon me?"

"I did in the end. I was all you had, I know I was...and I left you anyway."

"You assume I..."

"Val. Really, I know you..."

"You _knew_ me. Don't assume you still do." I said a little angrily.

"Right. I knew the old you. The you I left behind. I knew that girl. I abandoned that girl. Can I apologize to _her_, please?"

"I never blamed you." I admitted. "I was so angry at you, because you convinced me that I was to blame for everything."

"You weren't."

"You thought so..."

"I didn't..."

"You did..."

"I was angry..."

"So was I..."

"It's no excuse for how I..."

"I know..." I nodded. "I know how you felt. Because I felt the same damn way."

My tone was vacant of anger or frustration, it was quiet and calm even. Ian just nodded, "I missed you like crazy at first. I needed someone to talk to and I had no one, because you were the only one I ever talked to."

"I still miss you." I laughed lightly. "As much as I wanted to run when I heard you were coming...I wanted to see you--deep down."

Ian smiled slightly, and I saw the slight glint of it that flashed in his eyse. He shifted slightly so that he mimiced my position against the railing. It was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. His voice cut through the silence of the night that surrounded us.

"Val, why didn't we work out?"


	13. Questions Without Answers

A/N: Chapter Thirteen is up now! YAY! I'll pat myself on the back. :). Um, just read and review, I don't have much to say. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry. Do own Val. The world is right again.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Questions Without Answers**

Good question.

I wish I had an answer to that. I wish I could say the time and experience I've been through since we brok up, enlightened me. But I can't. If I had known back then, we would still be together. If I knew now, I would tell him. But I didn't and I still don't. So I remain silent.

People say that teenagers aren't mature enough to fall in love. Sure date and have good friends...but love? Pfsh, it can't be for real. I think that's a bunch of bull. But something teenagers shouldn't expect from their first relationships in security. They might think it's love--and maybe it is--but there's no guarantees. The older you are, the better you can deal with the fall out. At least that's how I feel.

I'm not saying that had we been older my relationship with Ian would have worked out. I can't be sure of that. No one can be sure of that. What I'm saying is if we had been older the way we handled everything would have been different. If it had been different, we might have worked things out. Maybe we could have compromised. Maybe we could have changed for each other. Maybe we could have fixed our broken relationship. Maybe we would have stayed together.

We have a lot of questions for each other, ones that don't have answers. Or no easy ones at least. I wish I could answer them. It would be so much easier if I had the answers. The situation wouldn't be so difficult if I had the answers. But I don't, and I'm slowly going through hell because of it.

I don't believe relationships are menat to be easy. That's why we don't get an instruction manual with step-by-step directions to the perfect relationship. I'm actually glad that relationships aren't easy that way. They aren't worth it if you don't have to work for them. They aren't worth it if you didn't put in the effort in to fight for it. Love isn't a piece of cake, it isn't a breeze. It can be complicated, the most complex emotion in existence. So no I don't think love should be easy, but it shouldn't be this damn hard.

I had to try though... "I don't know, Ian. I really don't know. I wish I did. I wish I had answers. I wish...God, how I wish...I wish I could get over it. Not nowing is killing me."

"I'm sure you did just fine off in, London was it?" Ian replied.

"Yes it was London, and I did my best to forget any attachment I had to anyone over here. It made it easier to be away from everyone." I responded, slightly frowning.

"Well, I _never_ forgot you." Ian practically huffed.

"Well, I wasn't actual referring to you. _You_ left first. _You_ ran first. _You _were gone already." I said angrily.

"I was gone...but I never forgot you or what we used to have."

"You got over it quick enough...or have you forgotten Calli?" I scoffed.

"I told you we brok up!" Ian's eyes widened.

"But you actually dated someone...I still haven't!" I countered.

"Like I knew that." Ian scoffed. "God, Val. Why is it like this? Why does it have to be like this?"

"It doesn't have to be this way. We just don't know any other way." I responded.

"That's why we didn't work out."

"Part of it, I'm sure." I agreed.

"Can we get past this phase?" Ian asked.

"I don't think it's a phase, Ian. It was like that from the beginning." I responded.

"Val, I just...I want to..." Ian began.

"Don't Ian. Don't try and make everything that happened okay...like it never happened. I can't stand it when you do that..._still_ can't." I replied.

"You were the exact same way!" Ian exclaimed. "You never let me in. You closed yourself off. You made it as if all the bad didn't exist...and then didn't work hard enough to save the good."

"Work hard enough?" I scoffed, a forced, strangled leaving my throat. "Me? I didn't work hard? Ha...you know what...you can go to hell, Ian."

I whipped around and stalked back into the house. The party was winding down, the large din had shrank to a small murmur. I moved through the room quickly, rushing toward my room. I looked back only once, to see if he was following me. But he wasn't, he was standing in the same place, staring after my retreating form. I ripped my eyes away from him and continued. I brushed past Will and Ginny, who both had questioning looks gracing their faces.

I didn't stop until I was securely behind my locked door. I let out a frustrated breath of air. I felt like I was going to fall apart--just break--even more so than I had before Ian had come. I felt sick and dizzy with anger and pain...and guilt.

I didn't understand how we could transition from getting along so well to falling out again in a split second. But I shouldn't have been surprised. It was just how it had always been. It was why we couldn't be together. Why it would never work.

I just...I just hated how I felt. How he was making me feel just by being here. I hated that he was blaming me. I hated that I blamed myself. I hated what he had said. I hated that it had a truthful undertone. I hated what I had said. I hated that it was the farthest thing from truthfully.

But I couldn't hate him.

I could never hate him. He used to be my best friend--the kind that knew you better than yourself. It was always just him and me. And no matter how angry I was when he made me feel deserted, abandoned, unwanted and alone...I still missed him with every cell in my body. Sure I pushed it all away while I was in London, but the last few days were evidence enough that I wasn't over that yet.

I leaned my back against my closed door. I slid down until I was sitting on the ground. I awkwardly pulled my knees up to my chest, fixing my dress around them. I willed myself not to cry--even though the sting behind my eyes and the slight heave of my chest told me my body strongly wanted to betray me. I was able to control my tears but that didn't make the feelings behind them go away. It may have just intensified them.

It was just so confusing. I didn't know what to think, or feel, or do. The questions floated by and no answers could be found. That upset me. I disliked loose ends...strongly. And each unanswered question was a loose end. With all those loose ends, I was just asking for them to tangle and complicate my life even more. I wouldn't be able to handle it and it makes me angry. I hate feeling helpless. It's horrible.

I sighed and let my eyes close. It wasn't going to be long before either Ginny or Will came looking for me. Looking for an explanation. I didn't know if I would be able to hold up if they were to try and get answers--which I don't have, lay the way--from me. I would fall apart for real. I didn't want to deal with them too, but I will have to eventually. I meant to calm myself down before the quiet isolation I sought was disrupted.

And maybe answer some of those questions..._not likely_.


	14. Christmas Morning Madness

A/N: And another...it's kinda short but whatever. R&R. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: Harry not mine, Val mine keep your grubby hands off:)

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Christmas Morning Madness**

Every Christmas morning my mother hosts a breakfast for the honored Stay-Overs. The Stay-Overs are the choice Important People who are invited to stay over in our house to enjoy the festivities of the next day. This year, as usual, that choice few included the Winchesters, all five of them. It's not that I don't like them. The Winchesters are probably the only society people I can actually tolerate. Ian's sister are the essence of a socialite's daughters--what my mother could only wish I was--but they aren't snobbish or phony as some tend to be. It's just that I needed a break from Ian's close proximity.

I had thought for a moment things would go back to how they used to be. It was a silly thought, but for a brief moment things seemed normal. Then he had to say what he said and cloud my thoughts once again. I can't sort them out and spending another day with him was not going to be in my favor. Just being near him was going to drive me half insane. I just knew it.

When Will and Ginny finally came to see me later that night, the talk wasn't much help. They both admitted to having never been in a situation similar to mine--and therefore not having much of an ability to offer me good advice. I accepted that, but it still got me nowhere. They tried their best, and I was grateful for that. Yet I was back to square one with my Ian problem and I had no idea which way I should go.

Then I arrive at breakfast. I am given yet another reason to want to strangle my mother. She makes a seating arrangement for this special meal. I had came down with Will and Ginny, and we all found out what a huge disaster my mother had set up for us, at the same time. She sat me next to Ian. Not across from him, _next_ to him. Ginny was across from me, and Will was on my other side. As we first sat down, they both mouthed words of comfort to me.

We were civil to each other, Ian and I. We made small talk with the rest of the table. I didn't wish to make a scene, and I assumed he felt the same. I could imagine the look on my mother's face if we began to argue in front of everyone. And it was not pretty. Then he tried to start a private conversation with me.

"Val, Val..." He said it quietly, so no one else would attempt to join in. "I wanted to say that..."

I ignored him, opting to talk with Ginny across the table. "So Gin, you never told me. Did you enjoy the party last night?"

I heard Ian sigh, frustrated with my behavior. But he left me alone for the rest of the meal. I was thankful. He could take a hint. He could tell I didn't want to acknowledge what had happened. That I wasn't going to talk about it. That I didn't care if he was going to apologize or not. I would rather pretend it never happened.

After breakfast, everyone broke off into socializing clusters around our living room. It was usually by gender or age. The wealthy business men joined together to talk money and enjoy a nice cigar. And the wives flocked together to share beauty tips and tales of what is was like to be married to a multi-millionaire or the inventor of the newest line of brooms. I find it all petty and somewhat egotistical.

I situated myself, by myself, on one of the couches farthest away from my mother. Ginny and Will had come to sit by me, but I waved them away. I wanted to be alone. So instead, they sat alone together in one corner of the room, talking softly. I saw Ian enter the room and start toward me, but his father stopped him before he could get to me. He pulled Ian into his circle, clapping him on the back, as he probably explained how he was about to take over the family business. I caught the one last desperate glance Ian shot my way before he turned bake to those around him with a false smile.

I sighed. I didn't know what to think of the feelings his presence was bringing up. It felt better to just ignore them. It felt better to avoid them. To not acknowledge their existence entirely. I closed my eyes as I tried to force them away. I knew the attempt was futile--but I had to try anyway. Even if it was worthless.

They were unwanted and unnecessary. I just want them to go away. I don't need them right now. I don't need them ever. I'm better off without them, and I firmly believe that. I want them gone. I _need_ them gone. I need to just get through the next week. So I can go back to my flat in London and forget about this entire experience.

So I can forget these feelings. So I can forget Ian. Forget everything. And never come back to it. Ever.


	15. Siblings Say Spill, Say That 5X Fast

A/N: I really liked writing this chapter, but I don't know if it came out in line with the story. Either way, here it is. I actually got Chrissy a moment in this one. She speaks! My God! It's a miracle! I had fun making little cracks about teenagers (like myself, lol). Anyway, enjoy. R&R! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Siblings Say Spill, Say That Five Times Fast**

I got to spend a day with all my siblings, yes I said all of them. Even Maddie came along--a surprise to me I must admit. Ginny came as well because I couldn't very well leave her at the house alone. _With my mother_. That would be cruel and unusual punishment.

It was one of our few free days, and my father planned it all out without my mother knowing. It was a wonderful gesture and I appreciated it. But I was feeling off all morning. Ian still had me reeling. I wanted to go home, back to London. I loved my family--but I didn't want to be here anymore.

After we ate a quick lunch, Sharon had met us to pick up Cecil and the twins up. They had a long day already, it was time for them to get home. Maddie had skipped lunch to go get ready to meet Drake for an early dinner--now there's the Maddie I know, she never was one for family bonding.

We ended up in a park , don't even ask me how. It was early evening and the place had pretty much cleared out. As we passed a jungle gym bathed in street lights, Matt and Cam decided they would act as if they were five again. They took off toward the slides. Will chuckled and I shook my head. I heard Chrissy groan.

"Now that's just ridiculous." Chrissy replied.

"Aw. Get in the spirit of the season." I chuckled. "Let go of all that teenage angst and have a laugh at your brothers."

"That's funny Val. Teenage angst." Chrissy let a smile slip. "You know you should come around more often."

"That is the first sign I've gotten this whole time that you've missed me." I tilted my head to observe her.

"It's more that if you find that funny, you should have seen them at the Thanksgiving festivities. They thought it would be _hilarious_ if they went to one of those hunt-your-own-turkey things...one of the muggle ones that supplies you with a crossbow. Let's just say mother still had to order frozen turkeys from the market and Cam couldn't sit down for a week." Chrissy dodged my accusations of sisterly affection, but surprised me by admitting to it a moment later. "And of course I missed you. How could I not?"

I gave her a slight hug from her place beside me. I didn't acknowledge it any further. You know how teenagers get embarrassed about expressing emotions toward their...dare I say it..._family_. It's just scandalous.

"Are they ever going to come back?" Ginny asked, appearing on my other side.

I watched as Matt and Cam chased each other across the monkey bars. "No, probably not for awhile."

"They are prone to random attacks of childish immaturity." Will commented. "It will wear off in a couple of minutes."

"Most likely." I nodded.

"_Un_-likely." Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a teenager, Chrissy." I made a dramatic show of rolling my eyes, sighing, crossing my arms and stomping my foot all with a huge pout on my face. "Have some fun with your sister and brothers."

"That's not funny Val." Chrissy scowled, but I laughed anyway.

"Good to have you laughing again." Will replied, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned. I knew what he was talking about. I just didn't want to have that conversation.

"You've been gloomy all morning." Chrissy responded. "Don't think we haven't noticed."

"You wouldn't understand, Chrissy." I said quietly.

Chrissy let out a light laugh. "Val, I'm sixteen, not stupid. You think I didn't see what happened when Ian came back into the picture? I may have been young when you two were together, but I wasn't dumb. I knew what the break up did to you. We all did."

I opened my mouth to reply, but it was at that exact moment that Matt and Cam decided to return. I just wanted to say that I didn't want to talk aobut it. But it looked as if the conversation was going to turn into a family affair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matt asked as he joined us.

"Looks serious." Cam added.

I remained quiet, but Will answered for me. "Val and Ian. And the somewhat eternal sour mood that has festered in Val because of it."

It was meant to be lighthearted, but I frowned anyway. "Will, please. I was laughing and having fun. You had to bring this up didn't you?"

"Calm down, little sister." Cam said. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth to say something a couple times, but nothing came out. I took a couple big gulps of air before I could actually talk. But by that time I wasn't sure if I wanted to say anything at all.

"Come on Val, you know you can tell us anything." Matt prodded, looking concerned.

"Ian said I didn't work hard enough to save us." I finally admitted. "We had gotten into this huge fight and he said it. I told him to go to hell. And...and...I just want to be done with it all. I want to go home."

"You didn't tell me he said that." Will replied. "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"Because he was right!" I exclaimed. "He was right. I gave up on us. I gave up on him. I didn't try to keep it going. But he didn't either so...I'm not at fault. I guess no one is. I just want to be done with it. I want to go _home_."

"It's sad that you don't consider this home anymore." Chrissy murmured.

"London isn't your home, Val." Ginny stated matter-of-factly. "It's an excuse to run."

"So what if it is?" I shrugged.

"You need closure." Cam responded. "Ignoring it won't help you any."

"He's right, you know." Matt added. "You need things to be final with Ian before you take off."

"I don't think you two are the best people to be taking love advice from." I replied, shaking my head.

"So what are you going to do? Huh, Val? You going to leave again? How long this time? A year? Two? _Five_? Are you ever going to come back this time?" Cam hounded me firmly. "Ian's always going to be here. How long are you going to avoid him by staying away from him?"

"Do you really think running from your problems is the right thing to do? Because we're your family Val, and we might make jokes about it but your leaving affected all of us." Matt continued after Cam left off. "You left all of us. Not just Ian and your past and your problems."

"I don't know what to say." I murmured, wide-eyed.

"We might not be the most mature of all of us, but we understand that avoidance isn't a solution, it's a hold over." Cam replied. "You can't avoid your problems, you can't run from them. Eventually they catch up with you whether you like it or not."

"What ever trouble you have with Ian you need to face it, before you go back to London." Matt nodded. "And hell, little sister, you need to visit more often."

I smiled weakly, "I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

"You just need to remember, that you may live in London..." Will said, putting an arm around me. "But this will always be your home. Where your family is."

"And we're here for you, even when you think we aren't." Chrissy added. "At least I am, I don't know about these two."

She gestured at Matt and Cam and they looked taken aback. They looked back and forth at each other and each of us. They were looking for someone to defend them. Seeing as they had really supplied me with some wise words, I figured I would step up for them.

"Well, they really surprised me with their maturity tonight." I stated giving them each a small smile. "Thank you, you guys. I still have no idea what to do about Ian, but you guys being supportive means a lot to me."

Ginny, who had been fairly quiet the entire time, spoke up. "You'll figure something out."

"You always do." Will added.

"I hope so." I shrugged. "Maybe."

"You will." Cam added and Matt nodded.

"Of course she will." Chrissy exclaimed with a smile.

"So..." Matt started to change the subject, "Chrissy. I hear there's a boy at school that's caught your eye."

"Spill...we want all the details." Cam replied in a squeaky , feminine voice.

And suddenly the focus was off of me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I watched as Chrissy got defensive in the usual teenage manner and Cam and Matt tossed personal questions at her in their usual intensity. Will and Ginny each offered me a light smile as we followed the rest of them around the park.

They had been right, I was trying to avoid my problems. Could you blame me though? So maybe I would confront my problems with Ian head on. Maybe I would try to find closure. Maybe I wouldn't. I didn't know what to do. Nothing new there, right? But they had given me something to think about:

Don't you just love how families complicate things?


	16. Lunch Interrupted

A/N: I have a few of chapters of this story done. I'm almost done writing it. About four chapters left to write after all that is written is posted. Um...well, Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad face.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Lunch Interrupted**

Ginny and I had found a precious few hours to spend in each others company..._just us._ We had decided to step out to a quick lunch--or a lengthy one if I could keep me away from my mother long enough without causing a fuss. We had just been seated at a table for our lunch--it was supposed to be just us, remember, that's what we had wanted. But when do I ever get what I want, right?

Never, yes, that is the correct answer. We were studying our menus when, out of nowhere, Ian shows up. Note the look of complete surprise that appeared on my face. I composed myself long enough to _politely_ ask what he was doing there. It just couldn't be a coincidence. And it wasn't--not by a long shot. I wouldn't be so lucky. Not in this lifetime at least.

Apparently, he had stopped by to see me. I should say I hate my mother right now, before I get into it. Ian had arrived at my house and ran into my mother--of all the people that are currently living in that house it had to be her. It had to be. She was able to inform him that I was not home and give him detailed directions to the restaurant we were going to. I might add that I had deliberately chosen the restaurant we were at because it was far from where I lived and not many society people would know about it. But yes, she told him exactly where to find me.

I must remember to kill Will for letting her do that. Or Chrissy. Or Matt. Or Cam. Whomever I see first is dead.

Well now that he was standing beside my table, I had to ask him to join us. Not because I wanted to, or because I felt obligated to. It was a "polite" offer. It was manners. Believe me, when I made the offer I had made the assumption that he would decline. It was always proper to decline--it was manners, _society_ manners to never want to impose.

I had to grit my teeth, take a deep breath, and force a smile when he accepted. I mean, who actually accepts that kind of offer? It's down right absurd. Ridiculous!

But I would deal with it through lunch, because I had to. Once lunch was over thorugh, I was out of there. They might say that was avoiding my problems, but really it was quite the opposite. I was all for facing my problems--well maybe not _all_ for. I just needed to prepare for what I was going to do. He had shown up before I was ready.

We all remained quiet around the table as we looked over the menu. I caught Ginny glancing at me nervously from over her menu. She was concerned and she had every reason to be--I didn't blame her. Hell I was concerned for myself. I looked over at Ian a couple of times, but he seemed absorbed in his menu. I turned back to my menu and tried to think of what to say when we were forced to make conversation.

Our waitress returned and took our orders. I was now left to awkwardly concentrate on my hands. I still didn't know what to say. Ginny looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept silent. Ian glanced back and forth between us, before he started to tap his fingers on the table. At least he was nervous too--he only did the finger-tapping thing when he was uncomfortable.

"Um, so how are you enjoying the city?" Ian directed toward Ginny.

"Well, I've spent most of my time at Val's house, but from what I've experienced I like it." Ginny answered. "Val's gotten me aquainted with all her favorite places."

Ian nodded with a smile. "Has she taken you to Finn's yet?"

"Yes, I have taken her there. We went with Will, Matt and Cam last week." I answered. "We had a good time, huh, Ginny?"

"Yeah, and Finn seems really nice." Ginny agreed.

"Hmm," Ian started. "It's been so long since I've been there."

I nodded, "It has been a long time."

"Val, I..." Ian began.

"I don't want to talk about it." I shook my head.

And we didn't. We didn't talk about the past, things we had done together, or places we had gone together. Or people we both knew. Or anything that reminded me of any of the above mentioned things. Really narrowed the conversation pool. But that was my intention. So we kept the conversation on _safe_ topics--topics I could talk about without reliving every bad-good-and-ugly memory that involved Ian.

I just had to get through the lunch. We already had our food in front of us. I just had to survive the next twenty-thirty minutes and then I would be free. I had to keep myself under control for that long, I could do that. Yeah, I could do that, right? _Right_?


	17. Curbside Confessions

A/N: And the next one is in! Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, you happy now?

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Curbside Confessions**

We were just walking out of the restaurant when Ian stopped me. Ginny walked ahead to let us be alone. Since when does she respect other people's privacy? She gave me a look that said 'good luck.' In return, I sent her one that screamed 'don't leave me' and 'help me please.' Both of which were completely ignored as she continued down the sidewalk away from us.

Giving up on finding any escape with aid from Ginny, I turned back to Ian. If he was set on having this conversation now, I wasn't going to be able to get out of it. So, prepared or not, I would try and talk this out. But I wasn't going to speak first.

"Val, I wanted to apologize for what happened at the party. I never intended to upset you." Ian replied, "I never wanted it to be that way."

"Ian, you don't need to be..." I began, but Ian shook his head.

"The things I said--I just shouldn't have said them." Ian said. "I came into that party, knowing I would see you. I had all these things to say to you ready in my head. But as soon as I started talking to you they all went out the window and all the things I didn't want to say came out."

"Ian, I'm not upset or angry at you." I responded. "We both said things we wish we hadn't. It's not something to make a big deal about."

"Look, Val...I want things to go back to normal for us."

I let out a strangled laugh, "When was there ever a normal for us?"

Ian smiled weakly and shook his head, "I don't know."

"We went from best friends, to a couple, to nothing. What exactly do you want to go back to?" I raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Ian took a deep breath and let it out through his nose as he clenched his teeth. He used to do that all the time. He had something to say, something he found important, but when people questioned him about it he closed up. He like to say what he had to say without people questioning him. Didn't stop me from asking for clarification--it never had. How did I still remember that?

Finally Ian was able to say what he meant to say, "Val, you've always been important to me."

"Yeah?" I murmured, looking away.

"I just want you back in my life." Ian admitted, catching my chin and forcing me to look at him.

My eyes widened as they met his. I had not expected that. I wanted to find closure. Not forge a new relationship. He looked completely convinced in what he had said. He was waiting for me to respond.

What did he expect me to say? Did he expect me to forget everything and say let's be best friends again? I couldn't just do that. Not so easily. Not after everything. I just wanted everything to be final, so I could get back to London in one piece.

"That's great for you." I countered after a moment, pulling out of his reach. "I'm leaving in five days."

"Five days? That's it?" Ian frowned.

"Yes. Five. Days." I repeated the number. "After New Year's, I'm back to London."

"I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Why wouldn't it be? My life is there now--my job, my apartment, my friends." I shrugged, "I'm only visiting."

"Your job, your apartment, your friends...but not your family, your home." Ian stated.

"Who are you to say that? You sound like my _brothers_." I shot at him, muttering the last part so that he couldn't hear it. "It doesn't matter what I have here, I don't live here anymore. I'm going back."

"I just thought there would be more time."

"But there isn't."

"You know, that's fine, okay?" Ian said. "I still want..."

Ian trailed off, looking as if he had said too much. I frowned. I wanted to know what he wanted, because I couldn't find closure if he didn't tell me. I needed him to finish that sentence. He had to finish it. It was the whole point of this conversation, right?

"What do you want, Ian?" I asked firmly, hoping my tone of voice was enough to make him understand that he had to answer.

"Val, I just..." Ian trailed off once again. "We shouldn't do this here."

"Here is as good as anyplace." I commented. "Besides you started the conversation here, we might as well finish it here."

"Val. Really." Ian shook his head. "I don't want to do this here--in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Not exactly the best place for _this_ conversation."

"You don't want to do this at all. Don't think I can't see that. I can still read you practically as well as I used to." I murmured. "Ian, just tell me what you want."

Ian looked at me, catching my gaze in his. Something changed in his eyes, he was going to say it. This was it, once he said this we could try and make everything final. I could only expect that he was going to say he wanted us to be friends again. I could try to do that--and I could try to make it work from London. This would help me find closure.

I let him take a moment to collect his thoughts. I just watched him with expectant eyes. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth. Only to close it again. I offered him a small smile to help him along and he returned it. And then finally he said it.

"I want to be with you."


	18. Feelings Revisited And Renewed

A/N: Yay! I actually posted something!!! I got a new computer…laptop baby! And I felt the urge to type something up on it….so here it is….Chapter 18, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Feelings Revisited And Renewed**

It took a moment for me to fully absorb what he had said. And once I did, I knew I couldn't stay there any longer. Ian took a step toward me, but I took a step back shaking my head. I turned around and, without a word in response, walked away. I couldn't handle it, not yet.

He would be at the Engagement Extravaganza for Maddie and Drake. It would be hell, but I would see him there. Maybe by then I would be fully prepared to deal with what he had said. Maybe. Or maybe I would have to spend the entire night trying to avoid him. Either way I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to it or not. I seemed to be stuck on the line between anxiety and foreboding.

After spending the entire night trying to think up ways that I could get out of attending the party and drawing a blank, I reluctantly readied myself for the dreadful day that was ahead of me. This was the kind of event my mother lived for, and people like me—however few—loathed with every fiber of their being. My mother gets to play it up for the Important People _and_ primp and fawn over her _gorgeous, charming, piece of perfection_ daughter all at the same time. She can shamelessly compliment her own daughter and family without reproach. It's a socialite's wet dream. For me, well, it's the equivalent of my worst nightmare.

If the very idea of the even wasn't terrible enough, it was almost a certainty I'd have to face all of my issues with Ian at the same time. Didn't make up fro a pleasant night. I really had no wish to fight with Ian, but it seemed to be all we were capable of. I didn't want things to be like that, but I had no idea about how to change them. Frankly, I didn't know what I wanted from my relationship with Ian. He had made it clear what he wanted, but I wasn't so sure.

I had thought that I wanted to cut my ties with Ian so I could go back to London with a clean slate. Now, I found myself almost clinging to the connection. Obviously, Ian still felt something left over from our train wreck of a relationship. I, unfortunately, didn't know what I felt. Only one thing was for sure: I was confused.

My thoughts were cloudy, a thick and unmanageable fog collected in my head. When I tried to navigate through it, I only got more helplessly lost. I didn't know what to do, what to say. And it didn't look like that was going to change any time soon.

I would have to wing it.

Ginny could only offer me a sympathetic smile as she joined me in my room to get ready for the party. I didn't blame her for not having any words of comfort or advice. If I put her in a situation similar to mine, I wouldn't have any for her either. I believe there's a saying "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy," well for me this is that thing. There isn't a worse feeling than not knowing what to feel. It makes you wish your head would just explode and be done with it.

I put all my concentration into getting ready for the party. I focused all my thoughts onto the prep arty preparations. The hair, the makeup, the fake-toothy smile. I put so much energy into getting ready—so very unlike me in so many ways—that when my mother came around to cheek on everyone and make sure everyone looked their best for their sister's big day, she actually approved. She made such a big fuss about how proud she was that I was getting into the society spirit that she drew the attention of Will, Matt and Cam from down the hall. They huddled around my open door, taking in my mother beaming at me—she was totally oblivious to the almost horror-struck expression on my face.

When she finally scurried off to see if Maddie needed any extra attention before the guests started to arrive, they moved forward to join Ginny and me. Cam tried in vain to stifle his laughter, while Will and Matt gave up and laughed right out loud once our mother was out of earshot.

"What a lovely dress!" Matt exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh, your hair is just perfection!" Cam added, in a high pitched squeal.

"One more word and you're going to find my heel—" I raised my high heel clad foot a little, "—lodged in your ass."

Matt and Cam snapped to attention simultaneously and gestured zipping a zipper across their lips. Will chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I think that was a first. She didn't have one critical remark, it was amazing." Will replied. "And funny as hell."

"Glad you guys got a laugh out of it." I rolled my eyes as I started to put away all my things. "You know how I love to entertain you."

"Are you two ready to head out to the _Extravaganza_? We have to be there to line up with the family to be handed fake congratulations by every phony socialite and businessman." Matt asked.

"There's no way I am doing that. It's bad enough that I'll have to see Ian tonight. I'm not going to start the night with having to talk to him." I exclaimed, my eyes wide. "I can't do it."

"Oh great," Will threw up his hands, "You start off on her good side for the first time in your life and you immediately want to piss her off the first chance you get. That's a wonderful idea, Val."

"Suck it up already." Cam stated simply. "He's just a boy. I'm sure you could do more harm to him, than he could do to you. Easy."

"You _can_ be pretty scary when you want, little sister." Matt nodded.

"What happened to face your problems? Find closure? Huh?" I questioned.

"We firmly believe in that method, definitely. But, of course, sometimes that's easier said than done. Right, Matt?" Cam responded.

"Right, Cam." Matt agreed.

I sighed, "I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

I turned toward my vanity and finished putting things back in their places. I kept my back on them until I heard a soft knock on the wood of my doorway. We all turned at once to see Chrissy standing there with a young boy a few steps behind her.

"Hey, everyone. Mom just wanted me to let you all know that she's ready for us all to join her." Chrissy said, as she took a couple steps into my room.

"Chrissy!" Cam exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room with us. The boy started to follow, but faltered changing his mind, and took a step back—he looked uncertain and very _intimidated_. Cam caught sight of him, "Ah, who's this?"

Chrissy stepped away from Cam, back toward the door, and gestured the boy forward. He reluctantly took a couple steps to even himself with her. "This is my friend Mason Kelley. He's serving as my date tonight...so I have an excuse to back out of my hosting duties."

"Come on in," Matt replied after the introduction, "Don't worry, we don't bite. Promise."

"He might disagree." Chrissy responded.

"Oh, you must have just met our mother." I chimed in with a smile. "She's quite a ball of fire, isn't she?"

Mason gave me a weak smile in agreement but was still too uncomfortable to respond. So, Chrissy answered for him, "He's met her before, but not since we've been old enough to be interested in the opposite sex. She seems to think that because I've invited him to one event, it means I'm ready to marry him now."

"She doesn't understand the concept of 'just friends,' does she?" Will chuckled and I joined in. "Well, Mason, we won't hound you. You don't need to look so scared."

"I'm sorry Mason." Chrissy's eyes widened. "I didn't realize you hadn't met any of them before."

"It's no problem." Mason stammered. "So these are your brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, my brothers Matt, Cam and Will. Then my sister, Val. Maddie is the bride-to-be, but she's off doing her own thing. I'll introduce you to her later. This," Chrissy gestured toward Ginny, "is Val's friend Ginny. Okay, we all need to get going…Mom's waiting. We don't want to upset her."

I didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice. I added, "That would be a tragedy. If she's that bad when she's happy, imagine her angry."

"Not a pretty picture." Matt shook his head vigorously as if to rid himself of the image.

"Shall we?" Will bowed dramatically to Ginny and offered her his arm. With a small laugh she accepted it.

Chrissy took Mason's arm and they followed Will and Ginny out into the hall. I couldn't help but laugh as Cam and Matt bowed to me at the same time. They each took one of my arms and we headed out of my room. As a group we made to the entranceway to join my mother.

"Oh, thank goodness! There are my darlings!" My mother squealed as we approached. "Everyone should be arriving soon! Cam, if you could lead Ginny and Mason to the reception area. Your father and Sharon are waiting there."

"Of course, ma'am." Cam nodded and started to walk away with Ginny and Mason following.

"Oh! Ma'am?" My mother exclaimed, "I'm not that old, am I?"

"Of course not, Mom." Matt stepped forward to peck our mother on the cheek. "Where do you want us?"

* * *

The greetings weren't quite as bad as I had thought they would be. After awhile the words of congratulations dwindled down to the same rehearsed-sounding comments. "Congrats on the new addition to the family" and "When are we going to see a ring on _your_ finger?" I could hear Will and Matt on either side of me snickering every time one of the society ladies would inquire about a change in my marital status. Sometimes the boys get it so easy. It's only expected that the boys in society would spend the majority of their peak years wining and dining as many pretty girls as they can. But with all the boys behaving in such ways, how can they expect any of us girls to settle down at a respectable age?

About halfway through the line of guests, I had been completely turned off from the concept of marriage. I turned to Will and spoke loud enough so only he and Matt heard me, during a gap in guests, "Remind me, when the time comes, to elope."

"Remind me to never get married." Matt shook his head, leaning so he could see the end of the line where Maddie and Drake were.

"Poor Drakie." Will laughed. "Is it odd that he's getting more attention than the bride-to-be?"

"These people know Maddie, he's fresh meat." I explained. "Not only did we bring him out in the open, we've set the lions loose upon him."

More guests began to arrive and we deserted the conversation to continue in our greetings. Not long after the arrivals began to pick up, Drake's parents made their grand entrance. If I remembered correctly they had been on a cruise in the Caribbean. They found the cold weather during the holidays dreadful—and always tried to avoid being in the city during the winter. I guess they had sacrificed to celebrate their son's engagement.

The Nickel's completely bypassed the siblings section and headed for my mother and Joshua. Joshua was playing stand in for father of the bride because Maddie's real father, our mother's first husband, was out of state on business as he always seemed to be. I caught snippets of the conversation as I shook hands with a few more guests.

"Oh yes, fresh off the boat! It's magnificent this time of year!" Drake's mother replied, with the same excitement my mother usually emits. "It's lovely of you to celebrate our children with such grandor! I _must_ thank you for throwing such a marvelous party!" Then in undertones, she added, "It must have cost a pretty penny."

"Oh, it was nothing our darlings didn't deserve!" My mother responded with equal enthusiasm."

"I've come to realize that Drake and Maddie are perfect for each other." I said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" Will asked, looking to me.

"Because our mother and his are identical." I answered. "No one in their right mind would marry into a family knowing that our mother would be their mother-in-law. I've found that Drake Nickels is not in his right mind, and I can see the blame lies with his mother—our mother's twin."

"As if one wasn't enough."

The voice washed over me and I looked up into Ian's eyes. I hadn't even noticed him walking up. After the comment, he fell silent and I couldn't speak. We just stared at each other for a moment before he dropped his gaze, took a step forward, and stretched out his hand. Society formality, I guess it made this easier.

"Congratulations on the new addition to your family." Ian spoke evenly as I took his hand.

"I swear if one more person utters that over-used, unoriginal comment I'm going to Avada Kedavra myself." Matt groaned.

"Matt!" I heard Chrissy hiss from Matt's other side.

"What? You were all thinking it. Someone needed to say it." Matt shrugged, trying to look innocent. _Impossible._

Ian chuckled and then started to move away, "Well congrats to you all. I have to go offer my best wishes to the bride and groom. I'll see you around."

"Enjoy the party." Will called after him, then under his breath, "'Cause we're having a damn good time. How many more people could there be?"

"Hopefully not too many more. My hand is cramping from all the shaking of hands." Matt responded, stretching out his fingers.

The rest of Ian's family came through—and I got an enthusiastic hug from both of his sisters. After I extracted myself from their grasp and I could breathe again, there were only a few more guests. We were finally able to join the party—lucky us. I gave my obligated congratulations to Maddie and Drake because with as many people as there was, there was a good chance I wouldn't see them again before the night was over. Matt, Will, Chrissy and I made our way into the main reception area to find Cam, Ginny and Mason.

"Well, that was fun." Chrissy muttered as we all joined together. I watched as Mason offered her a small smile and patted her lightly on the back. "At least I'm done now. You guys still have to make rounds once the band starts and the drinks come out."

"Oh lord." I groaned. "Just what I need to round out my night. Socializing with inebriated party guests. Hey Ginny, you have any of your brothers' products that could help me get out of it? Puking Pastilles maybe?"

Ginny cringed, "Not worth it. Really not worth it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I guess not, but keep it open as an option."

* * *

The night winded on without much event. We ate; all of us crowded around one neatly set table. When the tables were pushed aside, and the band came out, we made our rounds then made to mingle. 'Mingle' meaning that we—save for Matt and Cam who were off wooing the female offspring of the Important People—found a lovely alcove from which to observe the festivities. Mason and Chrissy had run off to the dance floor to enjoy a slow melodic song as Will, Ginny and I looked on.

"Is it just me or do you see a little more than friendship sparkling in that boy's eyes?" I asked, gently sipping a glass of champagne.

"I don't know about that, but if his hand moves even a fraction of an inch lower than her back I'm going to have hurt him." Will spoke casually, but I didn't doubt that he was at least a little serious.

"Ah, leave them alone. They're just teenagers. You have to let them live. I hated Ron for being so forcefully overprotective." Ginny sympathized with Chrissy.

Will was about to respond, but before he got a chance Chrissy and Mason returned. They were both smiling and laughing as they rejoined the group. Chrissy dropped down into the seat next to me and Mason sat next to her. Chrissy blew out a breath and smiled even brighter. I smiled back, sparing a glance to Will. He just shrugged and broke a smile of his own.

"I'm going to go get my drink freshened up." Will replied

"I'll come with you." Ginny got up as well. Will offered his arm as he had earlier and she took it as they headed toward the small bar that had been set up.

Barely a second after they started to walk away, Mason stood up too, "I'm going to see if I can find myself a decent flavor of soda. Chrissy, would you like something?"

"I'll go with you." Chrissy offered, starting to stand.

"No, no, no. Stay with your sister…I'll get you whatever you want. Soda, sandwich, a spleen if you need one." Mason shook his head and Chrissy sat back down.

"Okay, whatever you're having would be great." Chrissy beamed.

I looked back and forth between my sister's face and Mason's retreating form with a smile on my face. There was definitely something there. I found it adorable. Chrissy had never really had any serious relationships. She had a couple boyfriends in fourth and fifth year, but they ended almost as quickly as they began. She was no worse for the wear, but a real relationship would be good for her. To maybe get a chance to learn what romance was all about—most likely with Mason here.

"That's really sweet." I said nonchalantly. "He offered you a spleen."

"Shut up, Val." Chrissy flushed bright red, and attempted to hide her face.

"I think everyone would give their seal of approval." I added.

Chrissy gaped, "We're just friends, Val."

"Maybe now you are, but a lot of relationships start from friendships."

"Like you and Ian?" Chrissy responded. It wasn't sarcastic; it was just a statement of fact. "Look, Mason and I are really good friends and I don't want to take a chance and ruin that."

"Not every relationship turns out like mine and Ian's…"

"Or any and all of Mom's."

"And Dad's…"

"And all of Matt and Cam's."

"Anyway the point is, you could end up like Harry and Hermione, they're getting married next summer." I finished. "Think about it."

* * *

After sitting alone for awhile with an empty glass—Chrissy and Mason were off dancing again, as well as Ginny and Will (surprise, surprise)—I decided I would get my own drink. I seemed to be the only one without someone to offer to get me a drink. Things for Harts seemed to be looking up in the romance department.

Excluding me, of course.

That seemed to be so, because almost a soon as I got up and headed to the bar, I ran into Ian. I had almost forgotten that Ian was even present. I hadn't seen him once, not that I was surprised. Our little alcove was very well hidden. If my mother hadn't found us once, there was no way anyone else would.

I was past the dance floor and only a few feet from the bar when I saw him. He was looking right at me and as our eyes met I froze. I don't think I took a breath the whole time. I just kept thinking: _this is it, this is it_. It all came down to this moment. That scared the hell out of me. And you can't say you wouldn't feel the same. This was the big climatic moment. And I wasn't ready. I've come to think I never would be.

Ian nodded me toward another part of the house. Despite the nagging feeling that I shouldn't (that I should probably run like hell in the opposite direction), I followed him into an empty hallway. The sound of the music faded into the background. As we came to a stop, we stood opposite each other and I waited for him to speak.

"Val, I wanted to talk to you." Ian started but fell silent immediately after the words left his lips.

I gave him a couple minutes to continue, and when he didn't I responded, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us," came his simple reply.

"What about '_us'_?" I asked.

"I told you what I want. I thought I might get the same from you, but instead you ran off." Ian stated. "Want to tell me why?"

"I wasn't ready to answer that question yet." I responded, looking at my feet. "I didn't know how to."

"Do you know what you want now?"

"No!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up, "I don't know what I want! I don't know how you're so certain that's what you want!"

"Am I wrong to want to try again?" Ian questioned emotionally.

"Yes! It's not a good idea." I shook my head.

"Why? I mean, nothing could be as disastrous as our first attempt was."

"There is something that could be _more_ of a disaster than the first time."

"What? What could be worse?" Ian yelled back, making me look up at him.

"A second attempt!" I called, my frustration evident in my voice.

"Val, what I felt for you never changed, never went away. I just pushed it away because it wasn't working. If I had thought there was any chance for us then I wouldn't have walked away, I wouldn't have let you walk away." Ian spoke smoothly, yet still with little ramble. "I just thought that we're older now, more mature. We've grown, we've changed. We're different people. I thought maybe…"

"…maybe it would be different." I finished for him.

"Yeah." Ian shrugged.

I was suddenly really angry at him for expecting that I would just take him back like everything that had happened before was nothing. "Why would anything be different? We obviously haven't changed all that much seeing as we fight every time we're together for more than a couple minutes!"

"So we fight. So what? That's what we do!" Ian was getting frustrated, it was all over his face. "It's what we've always done in our relationship. That's nothing new."

"Maybe I don't want that." I shook my head. "I can't argue with you all the time…I can't." The sting of tears burned against the edges of my eyes. As they began to spill over and stream down my cheeks, I cried out at him. "Do you know how much it hurt last time? Do you understand how heartbroken I was? You don't get it. How much it hurt every time we fought. How much it cut at my heart each time. I can't go through that again."

Ian leaned back against the wall and sighed, "It wouldn't be like that."

"You can't say that. You can't promise that." I shook my head again and again. "_You can't promise that_."

"I want to!" Ian exclaimed. "What do you want me to say, Val? What do you want me to do? Tell me. I'll do anything. Just give us another chance."

"I can't! I can't do it!"

"You can if you want to. If you wanted to, we could fix it. We could do it." Ian breathed in deeply. "Say you don't want this, say you don't want _me_…and I will walk away. Just say it, and I'm gone."

Ian looked at me, every emotion displayed clearly in his eyes. I held my gaze on his for a long time. I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. And suddenly I knew. I knew what I wanted. I drew in one last breath and spoke two words.

"I can't."

In one quick motion I closed the distance between us, took his face in my hands and pressed my lips desperately against his. It took a moment before he responded, kissing me deeper. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me closer. I press my body firmly against his, pushing him into the wall. My hands find his hair as I let out a little moan. The sound causes Ian to clutch tighter at my hips, like he never wants to let go. We break apart panting for air. I rested my head against his chest as he began to play with hair with one hand. Only one word could come to mind to describe how I felt in that moment: _content_.

Finally, sensing that I needed to say something to confirm what that kiss had said, I spoke up stepping away from Ian so I could look into his eyes, "I want you. I want to try again, even though it's against my better judgment and it's opening me up to a lot of hurt." Ian started to interrupt, but I continued anyway, "But I can see it would be opening me up to a lot of happiness too. I'm not going to worry about the future, I just know I want to be with you right now."


	19. Nearly Déjà Vu

A/N: This is a new chapter, and I typed it completely on my computer so if it's not that great than I blame it on my lack of revisions. I usually add/delete/revise when I type up something I've written on paper, but I didn't do that this time. I think it turned out okay, but it wasn't exactly how I wanted it…or imagined it…or whatever. Anyway, enjoy. R&R please! Thanks! –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Ginny and the mention of Harry is all JKs. I've realized this doesn't have much to do with HP except for Ginny being here and mentions of other characters and the presence of not-much-used magic. But whatever….read on!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Nearly Déjà Vu**

I awoke to the first few stray rays of sunlight that had somehow found the small gap in my curtains. The first thing that caught my attention as I drifted back to consciousness was the smile on my face—a smile that had crawled its way onto my cheeks last night and refused to go away. For the first time in a long time, I was just _happy_. I could only attribute it to how well my night with Ian had gone. Sure, over my time in London, I had my few happy moments but they were always closely followed by other emotions: regret, guilt, doubt, plain old sadness. This was different. Just pure, unadulterated happiness.

I rolled over onto my back, stretching my arms out over my head and yawning. I sighed, content, and let myself settle back into to bed. I didn't need to get up quite yet. I had time to relax and enjoy my new found delight in the day. Besides I couldn't make myself move out of the warmth of my bed for any reason that didn't involve a lot of effort that I didn't have readily available to me in my sleep hazed state.

The slight creak of my door opening is what caught my attention. I lifted my head off my pillow to see the flash of red hair that accompanied my best friend as she entered my room. The door snapped shut behind her and only a moment later her weight shifted the balance of my bed. She crawled in next to me—something we had done many times after big nights. We used the morning as a private moment to talk about important things that we didn't want overheard.

"Morning, Val." Ginny said, yawning softly.

"Morning, Ginny." I reciprocated. "What brings you here so early?"

"Last night seemed to be a big night for both of us, if you didn't notice." Ginny responded, her voice quiet. Elaborating further, "_So_, what happened with you and Ian? It looked as if things went pretty well by the way you two said goodnight."

"Hmm, I could say the same of you and Will." I retorted, chuckling lightly.

After Ian and I had emerged from our private rendezvous in the hallway, we had danced to a couple of songs on the dance floor. I caught Mason and Chrissy still dancing near the edge, where the band was playing—it didn't look like they had left the floor the entire time I was absent. At first Ginny and Will were no where to be found, but when Ian and I left the dance floor to get something to drink hidden in a corner darkened by shadows I caught sight of them. Now what they were doing wasn't so _friendly_. Their behavior was more _romantic_ in nature; both of them had given into the forces they had tried so hard to fight.

Ginny, in the usual Weasley fashion, turned deep crimson to match her hair, "You saw?"

"Everyone did, darling, and I mean _everyone_." I responded.

"We got caught up in the moment. Drake made an impromptu toast to Maddie, and it was _so_ romantic. I looked at Will, and I couldn't help it…" Ginny began to explain frantically.

"Calm down, Gin." I chuckled. "I'm not interrogating you. I was just saying you two were very _cozy._ I am happy for you guys."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Ginny grumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked propping myself up so I could see her better.

"It was just a kiss, and we didn't talk before the party ended. I don't know what's going on with us yet. And I don't want to say much about it until I know where I stand with him. I don't want to jinx it." Ginny explained.

"Ginny, you of all people know…" I started to chide her on the very idea of jinxing anything in that sense.

"Val, I mean it. Not in that sense, I guess." Ginny sighed, practically reading my mind. "It's just this could be my first real chance at something real since Harry…I don't want to do anything that could risk messing it up. I've come to a point where I realize what Harry and I had was more hero worship than anything, but if it hadn't been just that we could have had something…I loved him, but not in the way I should have. I think I've got a opportunity here, and I'm not going to waste it by getting my hopes up…"

"Wow, I didn't know you felt so _strongly_ about my brother." I responded lightheartedly.

"Shut up." Ginny reached over and playfully pushed me.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, "I'm done. I'm happy for you Ginny, you and Will both. I really hope everything works out for you."

"That makes two of us." Ginny smiled, "Detouring from Will and me, what exactly happened between you and Ian last night?"

"Condensed version: we fought, we kissed, and we said goodnight." I replied, "The long version, we can save for another time because I have to get up, get ready and meet Ian in," I glanced over my shoulder at the clock on my wall, "three hours." I sat up and hopped out from under the covers. I started to move around my room to gather up the things I needed to get ready.

"A date?" Ginny exclaimed, snapping up in the bed and watching me.

"Yes, _a date_." I couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up in my throat. "If that's what kids are calling it these days." I watched as Ginny rolled her eyes at me, "Hey, don't look so surprised."

Suddenly Ginny's expression turned serious, "He does know you're leaving in a few days, right?"

I stopped what I was doing, and kept my gaze on my hands as I said softly, "We're just not going to think about it right now."

"Val…"

"Ginny, like you said about you and Will, we have a real chance here. I'm not going to mess it up by making him base everything on my departure time." I stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I want one really good day before I have to go…even if that's all we get. So we're not going to think about it, and I'd appreciate it if you'd respect that."

"Of course, Val." Ginny nodded, and then putting on a smile, "What are you doing today?"

"I have no idea." I answered, "I'm meeting him at his house and it's going from there."

"I hope you have fun." Ginny got up and started for my door, "I'll let you get ready."

-+-+-+-

I raised my arm and knocked firmly on the front door of the Winchester Estate. It took a moment before the door swung open and revealed the Winchester's butler. His face lit up in recognition, and he gestured me inside. I smiled in acknowledgement as he led me to the glamorous equivalent to a living room, where I was to wait for Ian. I was always too self-conscious to sit on the soft, white couches that were situated in the room, so when he walked away to find Ian I took to pacing around the room. It hadn't changed since the last time I had been there, not at all. It felt just like yesterday that I was spending every second either with Ian there or at my place. Memory lane, what a wonderful walk…

"There you are, beautiful." Ian's voice washed over me.

I turned sharply to find him right behind me. I smiled, "Don't start with that again, you know I hate that."

"What? Compliments?" Ian feigned innocence. I had always been peeved about people referring to me as an adjective; it just got on my nerves for reasons I didn't know. "Okay, okay. I won't do it anymore—but you are looking beautiful today, not that you ever don't look beautiful."

"What are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject and trying to conceal the blush that was creeping up on my cheeks.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ian responded and took my arm to lead me.

We exited the door that led out to the sloping hills behind their mansion. I mentally praised myself for dressing somewhat warmly in case of such an occasion. My smile widened as we trekked the familiar route. We approached one of my favorite places on the Winchester Estate—the shade under one of the many trees, this tree in particular because at one time a long time ago Ian had carved our initials into it. It was one of those clichéd moments in a relationship, and he had magically carved IW + VH spontaneously. It was the same place that we had spent that one day together years ago. A couple more steps forward and I caught sight of the blanket and picnic set up under it.

"Ian, it's wonderful." I whispered. "And so very familiar…"

"I know, we've done it before." Ian agreed, "But I thought there was no better way to start this off then by reliving one of the better moments of our past."

I sighed, and then laughed lightly, "So much effort."

"You're worth it." Ian countered sarcastically, before kissing me softly on the lips. I grinned against his lips before kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck.

We broke apart a little later, and Ian took one of my hands. We sat down together on the blanket. I sat between his legs, letting my back lean against his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes as I settled in the déjà vu feeling that grew on me. This was just breathtaking. I couldn't have asked for a better start for our new relationship.

"So what's on the menu?" I inquired, leaning my head back so that I could see Ian's face.

"All your favorites."

"Suck up." I chuckled.

-+-+-+-

We had eaten a little of the picnic Ian had packed before we fell into a comfortable silence. It was something we had always been able to do before. We were comfortable just being next to each other. I regretted losing that last time. It would be something I would hold on to this time. Even after I had to leave. I was surprised at the sudden wave of sorrow that overtook me. I was leaving and Ian was staying. I had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Val, is something wrong?" Ian asked quietly. I guess he sensed my change in demeanor.

"Nothing." I shook my head, "It's…._nothing_."

"I know something is wrong, Valerie Hart. I know you too well for you to pass of those hazy answers you so like to use. Now, you can tell me or you can be miserable on your own."

"We said we wouldn't talk about it." I whispered. "So, let's just not talk about it."

"This is about you leaving then?" Ian questioned, pulling away and lifting my chin so his eyes found mine.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what's wrong exactly?"

"I guess I just realized that I'm leaving and you aren't going to be with me. It just seems so unreasonable that we would start something and I would have to leave only days afterward." I explained, "It's my home. I mean, I've made it my home and I have to go back…but suddenly I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be without you, not yet."

"Val," Ian started but I cut him off.

"No, forget it. I don't want to do this now. I want this to be a good day."

"Val, can I please say something?"

"Ian…really, we can drop it." I sighed when he made to say something anyway.

"I love you." Ian said firmly. My eyes went wide as his eyes took on such an honest, sincere appearance. He picked up on my surprise, and continued, "It's just I never stopped. I don't expect you to still love me, and I know you care and all—that you have feelings for me. I just want you to know that I'm in love with you and no matter what, now that I have you again. I'll do anything to keep you."

"Ian," I murmured, a small smile forming on my lips. "I love you too."

If someone had asked me prior to that second if I still loved Ian, I would honestly probably have told them no. Okay, I wouldn't have told them no, but I would have laid out some grand, complicated, long-winded explanation about how I couldn't possibly still have that kind of feelings for him. I would have gone in to our entire story and avoided ever directly answering the question. At least I can admit that's the way I would have reacted. So was I surprised that I had just said those three words to him after less than twenty-four hours after we got back together?

The answer to that would be no.

I always knew deep down that I still harbored intense feelings for Ian. That's why everything that had happened since I came back had been so complicated. The pain I had felt from our break up had been enough to persuade me against all the good feelings for Ian. I forced them away and never thought about them. Well, not never…I got nostalgic and lonesome sometimes. I just pushed them aside, refused to acknowledge them. That's why I decided going to another country would be beneficial—nothing to remind me of him. It was all part of my way of deluding myself into believing that I could actually be happy without him in my life. Yes, I did still love him. I was sure I always would in some way. I meant it when I said it, as much as I could tell him meant it when he said it. That's the magic of the second chance: it doesn't take as long to get to where you left off.

"You can't even imagine how happy that makes me." Ian replied so quietly that I had to lean in to hear him. Before I could reply, he was kissing me deeply. I would definitely be able to get used to being with him again. Oh, how I had missed this, missed him.

-+-+-+-

It was hours later when I finally made to leave. Ian was walking me toward the front door when he stopped suddenly. He turned to me and took both my hands in his. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. He only grinned wider and stayed silent for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Ian began, "And don't say I just did."

"Sure, you can ask me anything." I responded, laughing at how well he knew me.

"Okay, give me a second. I want to do this right." Ian cleared his throat dramatically, and got down on one knee. I didn't know whether to fear his next words or to rejoice in them. "Will you do me the honor of…attending your mother's New Year's Eve Party with me?"

I laughed joyfully at his total mocking of society formality. This was the Ian I knew way back when. He wasn't the society drone that I had seen so many times recently. I smiled brightly, "Of course."

Ian got up to his feet and leaned in to kiss me again. "Great. I'll meet you there at eight?"

"Maybe a little earlier, try and catch some private time before the bash begins?" I smirked mischievously.

"Will do, Miss Hart. Will do." Ian picked up on my implied meaning, and pulled me in tight to place one last kiss on my lips.


	20. New Year's Celebrations

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the second to the last chapter of this story! There's only one left! Wow, I finally finished one of my older in progress stories. Anyway, these aren't my best chapters but it's finished. So when I describe the outfits for the girls, Ginny's is kind of obvious, Val's is inspired by a pic I found on Google images and the link is on my profile, and when I thought of Chrissy's I was pretty much thinking of Reese Witherspoon's outfit in Sweet Home Alabama when she was in the bar. That black shirt with the burgundy. Anyway, that doesn't matter all that much but…on with the chapter. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

**Chapter Twenty**

**New Year's Celebrations**

Ian arrived at the party right on time for when I asked him to be there. I had to endure my mother's poking and prodding on what had occurred between the two of us to spark such a change in our relationship. That was—remarkably—_not_ painful. I have never seen my mother so excited over anything I've ever done, especially not when I feel the same about the situation. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.

We entered the party together, to join my brothers and sisters, Ginny and surprisingly Mason yet again. I participated in the necessary duties, as did the rest of my siblings, and was about to meet back up with Ian when Matt and Cam interrupted my path toward him. They had that look on their faces. You know the look. The one that says "I'm about to do something I shouldn't, but to hell with it, I'm doing it anyway." And the fact that they were blocking my path made me think they were going to drag me into it as well.

"Hey guys, what are you scheming now?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at them.

"We're changing and sneaking out to Finn's, pass the word around." Matt answered.

"Yeah, even Chrissy and her little boyfriend can come." Cam added. "This party is dull. We're going to have some real fun."

I smiled, "I am so in."

"Thought you would be little sister." Matt replied. "Go get ready, ASAP."

The two walked away, probably to alert the rest of our family of the plans. I smiled as I continued forward to Ian. He had taken a seat in or secluded corner, Chrissy and Mason were nearby. I plopped down next to him, none too gracefully. His eyes came up to meet mine, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Come on," I replied, holding out my hand to him, "We're getting out of here."

"Where are we going?" Ian asked as I pulled him to his feet.

"You'll see." I answered and continued to pull him along after me. As we passed Chrissy and Mason, I let them in on the plan and they trailed after us.

I was heading toward my room so that I could change into something appropriate. On our way, we caught up with Ginny and Will on the way to do the same. I glanced around as we started down the hall to make sure my mother wasn't in the vicinity. With one last look I followed them all toward our rooms.

"Will, you, Ian and Mason are all about the same size. Lend them something proper for Finn's." I replied. "Chrissy, Ginny, I think I've got something for the both of you."

"We'll see you in a few, boys." Chrissy added, smiling as she followed me and Ginny into my room. We left the three boys standing in the hall watching us.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Ginny turned to me, "So what do you have in mind for us?"

Ginny had stepped closer to Chrissy and on the question she had put an arm around her. I smiled and stepped toward my closet. I searched around until I found what I was looking for: a short, strapless, black dress with a burgundy ribbon cinched around the middle. I handed it to Ginny and she smiled, before moving away to put it on. I found an off the shoulder shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans for Chrissy and she smirked as she took them from me.

"If there's one thing you've always had, it's taste." Chrissy said before moving off to change as well.

Then it was time for me. I stood for a few minutes in front of my closet, unable to decide what I should wear. After vetoing a few choices, I came upon my choice. A strapless white top with silver accents and my favorite pair of jeans came out of my closet. I changed quickly before joining my sister and Ginny at my vanity mirror to redo my hair and make up. When we emerged a few minutes later, three jaws dropped in similar fashion.

Mason, Ian and Will were all dressed similarly—opting for some of Will's old T-shirts with their suit jackets over them and jeans. Ian stepped forward to offer me his arm, and I took it, starting off back down the hall.

As the group neared the end of the hall, I stepped forward to look out for our mother. For all of us to get out, plus Matt and Cam who would most likely be waiting by the front door, our mother would have to be preoccupied, and far, far away from the door. Oh to have an invisibility cloak. When the coast was clear, the six of us rushed to the front door, grabbed Matt and Cam and disappeared through it. As the door closed behind us, Will whooped joyfully.

"Mom is going to _kill_ us if she catches u." Will said, whistling sharply after.

"Then let's not let her catch us." I responded. "So, did someone have a plan about a car? Because the last time I checked, there are eight of us and none of our cars seat more than five."

"Well I figure, since Mom's tied up here, she won't miss her limousine." Matt smiled. "We've borrowed Driver before; he'll be here in less than five."

"You have got to be kidding me." Chrissy squealed clutching Mason's arm in excitement.

"Really guys? A limo?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"We figured every extravagance is due for our baby sister's first night at Finn's, and our other little sister's last big night at home." Cam answered. "You have a problem with that?"

I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer under Ian's arm, "Don't go all out on my account."

"Fine, it's not about you." Matt sighed sarcastically, "We're just addicted to the splendor of society life."

"Mmhmm." I shook my head. "So much that you still call the driver, Driver."

"As if you, little-miss-comes-home-once-every-millennium, would know his name." Cam challenged.

"If it's the same guy who carted us off to school everyday, then why yes, I would know his name." I responded. "Ed Donavan."

"Well, Driver has a better ring to it anyway." Matt shrugged, "And here he is."

The sleek black limousine pulled into our driveway and parked nearly directly in front of us. Chrissy was squealing again, and jumping up and down as well. Apparently she had never been afforded the luxury of being driven to school everyday in the thing recently. I smiled as Mason put a calming arm around her—that was just adorable even if neither of them was likely to admit it.

Our driver, Ed as I mentioned before, stepped out of the limo and pulled open the door for us. Matt and Cam slipped in first, followed by Chrissy and Mason, then Ginny and Will. Ian and I took the last seats in the back. The door closed after us and a minute or so later, the limo began to move. Matt leaned up to the window between the cab and the back and told Ed where to take us. A short drive later and we were being dropped off in front of Finn's.

We once again found Jordy at the door and he greeted us warmly, "New Year's Eve, busy night. I was wondering if you would be showing up sometime tonight. I see some new faces there."

"Our sister Chrissy and her friend Mason." I said. "Don't worry we'll watch them."

"Have a fun night." Jordy smiled, pulling open the door for us.

I took Ian's hand and pulled him inside with me, "I figure drinks first and then dancing."

Ian leaned down to place a light kiss on my upturned lips, "Sounds good."

We grabbed a couple drinks form Finn—as I introduced him to Chrissy and Mason and made sure they only ordered something of the non alcoholic variety. Ian and I found a small table to have our drinks about the same time I saw Ginny and Will hit the dance floor. As I sipped my drink I watched my family and friends have the time of their lives. It put a smile on my face. Once my glass was empty I took Ian's hand once again and we headed for the dance floor. We found a place amongst the crowd just as a slower number began to play.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him pull me close, "So, you have any New Year's resolutions?"

"Well for one, I'll have to find a way to spend as much time as possible with my beautiful girlfriend before she leaves." Ian answered, "Another would be finding a way to see her as much as possible even when we're an ocean apart. How about you?"

"I think maybe I need to find a way to come home and visit more often." I responded, a sad smile on my face. "I don't think I realized how much I missed all of them until I thought about what it's going to be like to leave again."

"Your family isn't going anywhere. They'll be here, anytime you're ready to come home." Ian said, then putting a smile on, "More importantly, _I_ will be here waiting for you to come home."

"You better visit me too." I demanded. "You can't expect me to do all the work."

Ian chuckled, "Couldn't have that."

The song had slowly winded down to an end, but instead of another song starting up, Finn's voice came over the speakers. All eyes turned to the DJ Station. That's where Finn stood, mic in hand, announcing that it was about time to start the countdown.

"Are you all ready?" Finn's voice resounded and a cheer went up over the crowd. "Ten…"

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

I clutched Ian closer as I called out with the crowd, "Four."

Three.

Two.

_One._

Ian grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in close. His lips melting against mine not a split second later. I held onto him tightly as I returned the kiss. We broke apart breathless and one look around, I caught Ginny and Will kissing and not to my surprise Chrissy and Mason doing the same. Matt and Cam were rushing around the dance floor planting a kiss on any girl who was sans a date. I laughed out loud and hugged Ian tighter.

_Happy New Year. _


	21. A Love That Will Last

**A/N: **Last chapter, not much else to say! Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**A Love That Will Last**

The day for us to leave had arrived. Ginny and I had spent the night packing. It wouldn't have taken me that long if Ian hadn't turned up to "help" me. It was very distracting because his definition of help was lounging on my bed and commenting on every move I made.

"You know, Val." Ian began, "You could fit more in one bag if you actually folded your clothes."

"Mmhmm." I mumbled tossing a few more articles of clothing onto my suitcase, "I just find this more _convenient_."

Now that my suitcase was pretty much full, I grabbed my wand off my vanity and with one flick all the contents of my luggage arranged themselves neatly. I placed my wand back on the vanity and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked up at Ian with a smirk on my face.

"Don't you just love magic?" I replied.

"What I do know is, I love _you_." Ian responded.

"How terribly sweet of you." I smiled, walking over to my bed and leaning down to kiss him.

Ian grabbed me around the middle and pulled me down onto the bed with him. I let out a surprised squeak as I landed half on the bed and half on top of him. I rolled off of him to lie next to him. He wrapped an arm tightly around me, making it impossible for me to climb off the bed.

I sighed loudly, "Ian, I have to finish packing."

"You got more than enough time, just stay here with me for a little while." Ian countered.

"Fine." I nodded reluctantly and I curled in close against him.

One of Ian's hands began to draw circles on my arm, "I'm going to miss you."

His voice was quiet, just above a whisper, and when I responded I matched his level, "I'm going to miss you too."

"I love you, Val."

I smiled softly, "I love you too."

-+-+-+-

After an hour of quietly laying there with Ian, he finally let me get back to packing. I was just about done when my brothers and sister, and Ginny all piled into my room. They wanted to spend Ginny and my last night with us. Maddie and Drake had left the morning before for a tip to celebrate their engagement. The rest of my siblings however had taken to various seats around my room.

Ian sat up against my headboard, and once my last bag was zipped, I joined him. Chrissy curled up at the end of my bed. Will sat on the chair of my vanity, Ginny sitting on his lap with one of his arms around her waist. Matt sat on a cushioned chair I had in one corner of my room while Cam perched on the arm.

"So…" I broke the silence.

"Okay, all I've got to say is that I will not allow you out of this house until you promise you'll be back to visit more often and that doesn't mean once every year or a weekend stop in." Matt replied.

"I don't think we need to worry about that as long as our boy Ian is living in town." Cam responded.

Matt laughed, "Eh, you're probably right."

"No, I definitely will be coming home more often." I said, "When I left, I felt like I was escaping something. I've come to realize I don't have anything to run from."

Chrissy was smiling brightly, "You're calling here home again."

I looked around at the other faces in my room and smiled, "This is home."

-+-+-+-

The next morning my Dad, Sharon, the twins, and Cecil arrived to send us off. Ian and Will were taking us to the airport, so they offered to load up our bags while we said goodbye. I started at one end of the room and worked my way around. I stooped down to pick up Cecil and she hugged me tightly around my neck. The minute I put her down, Ty and Trev rushed forward to hug me around my middle. I wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Man, I'm going to miss you guys." I said, "I didn't get to spend much time with you guys."

My Dad and Sharon were next and I hugged them both, promising I would be coming home again soon. My mom and the husband were next and they received the same sentiments—except the husband got a handshake in place of a hug. Chrissy was next and that's when the tears started. I hugged her tightly and tried to fight back the urge to cry uncontrollably.

"You can call me anytime." I offered, "I'm here for advice, a shoulder to cry on, anything. Plus I want updates on the whole situation with Mason."

"I will." Chrissy nodded vigorously.

Matt and Cam both pulled me into a hug at the same time. They repeated the threat about not letting me leave the house, but I assured them I would be home in spring for Maddie's wedding and possibly as soon as February—for Valentine's. When they finally released me, I had enough time to say one last goodbye before I was ushered off to the car. Sitting in the passenger seat as Ian drove out of the driveway, I kept my eyes trained on the house until we turned a corner out of sight. It had never felt more like home until I had to leave it again.

The drive to the airport was mostly quiet. Ian kept one hand laced with mine the whole trip there. Once we arrived at the airport, time seemed to speed up. It made me really take notice of how soon I would be leaving. A couple hours or so and I'd be on a plane flying away. We checked our bags and then decided to eat a small lunch in the airport café before going through security. But that time came to say goodbye, and Ian and I separated from Ginny and Will so we could all privately say goodbye.

I didn't want to say the words yet, so I didn't. I pressed myself up against Ian and kissed him softly. I felt his arms wrap tightly around me as he deepened the kiss. I didn't want to let go, but eventually I pulled away.

"I love you." I whispered.

Ian smiled and kissed me lightly on my head, "I love you too."

I hugged him tightly once more and snuck in one more kiss before we rejoined Ginny and Will. I said my goodbyes to Will and tried to fight back a fresh bout of tears. I shouldered my carry on and offered Ian and Will a weak smile.

"Bye." I said weakly and Ian stepped forward to kiss me one last time.

Ginny and I started to head for the line to go through security, leaving Ian and Will behind. I was just about to step into the line when I heard my name being called.

"Val, wait!"

I turned to find Ian running toward me. I frowned, "What is it?"

Ian was out of breath but he managed to get out two words, "Marry me?"

My mouth fell open in surprised. I heard Ginny squeal. By then Will had joined us, and he looked somewhat confused. Everything seemed to be going by in a mad rush, a blur I had no control over.

"Yes." I spoke suddenly, surprising myself.

"Yes?" Ian confirmed.

"Yes." I nodded, a smile forming on my lips, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Suddenly I was in Ian's arms and he was hugging me tightly, pulling back only to kiss me deeply. When he finally set me straight on my feet I was able to access my best friend and favorite brother's reaction. Ginny was smiling brightly and she immediately latched onto me in a hug. When I pulled back, I turned to look at Will.

He had a strange, giddy expression on his face. I frowned, "What?"

"Can I be the one to tell Mom? Oh, I can just imagine the look on her face."

I froze, my eyes impossibly wide, "No, no, no, no, no, _no_!" I shook my head rapidly. "I will be the one to tell Mom, over the phone when I am safely an ocean away."

"Just be careful, she might just _pop_ into your living room." Will joked, laughing.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" I frowned, nudging Will playfully.

"I'm your brother, it's my job."

"Eh, that's what you always say." I rolled my eyes, and then turned back to Ian.

"Look Val, I know it's so soon and sudden, and that we've only been back together mere days. Obviously I don't intend to rush into this. But I have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I knew that the first time we were together, I wanted you forever it just wasn't working out yet." Ian explained, "I love you."

"I love you too." I responded.

After yet another round of goodbyes, Ginny and I were on our way through security. I took one last look back at Ian and Will. I caught Will clapping Ian on the back and Ian responding with a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile as well. Maybe this trip hadn't been the worst idea after all.

**A/N2:** That's all folks. Though I am playing with a companion one or two shot for Val/Ian and a chapter story for Ginny/Will. Who knows. And forgive me for the liberties taken in the airport scene. I know traveling can be a hassle especially during the holiday seasons, I just didn't feel like writing in the delays. Okay, now review please! Thanks. –Mac


End file.
